Another Fright Night2011 Prequel
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: It's finally vacation time for the busy vampire Jerry Dandridge! Jerry takes his much deserved vacation in a more secluded location in the small town of Mass City located in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. He buys the blue house on the hill and finds small town living and mother nature delightful; including eighteen year old Maddi! The locals love him and he finds them delicious!
1. Fright Night Under Da Moonlight

Fright Night 2011

Another Prequel

Part One

Fright Night Under Da Moonlight

_(Author)_

_ Okay, I am so damned inspired! DAMN YOU 2011 FRIGHT NIGHT! I've been neglecting my 1985 Fright Night fan fiction! All my neglected characters are gonna come and gang up on me while I'm sleeping! _

_ Okay, I'm doing this one because I think it's only fair that if I placed 'hey guy' Jerry Dandridge where I'm from, well, why not where I'm originally from? So, I'm gonna go a tad bit back further in this dude's past and ship his ass to 'God's Country' where there's more woods than people. Where? Where here's a hint. Typically every sentence spoken ends with 'ya know' or 'ya know dere eh'. Nope, not Canada, close though. Its way, way north and only a single bridge separates it from Canada on the Eastern shore line of Lake Superior. You might recognize this because this is where the werewolf twins in the series are from. Oh, ya, you got dat right! Welcome to da U.P….for real, ya know! _

_ Please, the reason why he doesn't stay there that long was probably the ten foot snow banks and people know your business! The worst place for him to have chosen to live! Even the damned wild life will know what you're up to! But one good thing; there's plenty of places to dispose of bodies; abandoned copper mines, mine shafts, shit loads of endless woodlands, and the Mass City bluff where he could feed the dwindling cougar population with human remains! WOOT-WOOT! Look out Yoopers (now in the English dictionary) here comes the 'hey guy' saying, bad ass, and a cross between creepy and charming Jerry Dandridge! He won't know what hit him! _

_ Oh, I just discovered the perfect theme song for 'hey guy' Jerry! Perfect! This song many of you old school folks from the eighties would know and some of the young'uns…_

_ It's so Easy by Guns N Roses! Just listen and you'll know what I mean!_

_ *sings*_

_I see your sister in her Sunday dress, She's out to please, She pouts her best, She's out to take, No need to try, She's ready to make!_

_It's so easy, easy, when everybody's tryin' to please me, baby, It's so easy, easy, when everybody's tryin' to please me!_

_Cars are crashin' every night, I drink n' drive everything's in sight, I make the fire but I miss the firefight, I hit the bull's eye every night!_

_It's so easy, easy when everybody's tryin' to please me, baby; Yeah it's so easy, easy when everybody's tryin' to please me; So easy but nothin' seems to please me, It all fits so right when I fade into the night; See me hit you, you fall down!_

_I see you standin' there; you think you're so cool! Why don't you just fuck off!_

_Ya get nothin' for nothin' if that's what you do! Turn around bitch I got a use for you! Besides you ain't got nothin' better to do and I'm bored!_

_It's so easy, easy, when everybody's tryin' to please me, baby, It's so easy, easy, When everybody's tryin' to please me! So easy but nothin' seems to please me, It all fits so right when I fade into the night; _

_So come with me, don't ask me where cause I don't know! I'll try to please you I ain't got no money but it goes to show… _

_It's so easy!_

_It's so Easy! So fucking Easy!_

Well, further reverse into the vampire Jerry Dandridge's long travels through the United States. Trying to find that perfect place to begin the rise of an army of bloodsucking drones, he tries on different location trying to find the perfect fit. His reign ended in what was the perfect fit, Las Vegas. Further back he resided in a place that just was right. And now another skip backwards; this don't fit no way, no how! You learn as you go and so does Jerry. Gotta keep trying things on until finally fit.

Well, one place surely didn't fit all his needs but he gave it a shot anyways. He performed a little experiment with a not so bustling community where the wildlife out numbers the population. Trees of plenty surrounded just about every inch of anything not residential. Little tiny towns scattered about sprawling highways with populations spanning from two hundred to possibly two thousand. Over six months out of the year is covered in pure white stacking to ten feet high. The closest Wal-Mart located nearly an hour away and an actual grocery store was about fifteen minutes away. You have your spaced out gas stations, one or two possibly per community. There are houses that have been around for over a hundred years that have actually been moved from no longer existing mining communities brought into small towns. You may think; this might actually be heaven for a vampire having so many places to stash away dried corpses. Surprisingly many people have vanished without a trace; assumed to have fallen into one of those long forgotten mine shafts. So, why couldn't a vampire like Jerry Dandridge make himself at home in such a peaceful place. Well, less population means nosier neighbors and a crap load of gossip about the new guy implanted into their small living space.

Jerry has been everywhere and wanted something different. Perhaps this is what you call a vampire vacation; taking a break from the hustle and bustle of big city and suburban living. Setting aside a four hundred year old obligation to unleash vampire chaos over the mortal world. Even bloodsuckers need a vacation and straight up to the way north he took this much needed vacation. He wanted a moment of time in centuries to go out there and have fun instead of working the fun around such a tedious schedule of world domination. So, unfolding a map he scanned the United States and there at the very tippy top was a place almost in the form of an inland island surrounded by the Great Lakes. Lining the top of this little piece of God's country was the largest fresh water mass Lake Superior and just beneath was Lake Michigan and attaching this somewhat island to its other half was the Mackinaw Bridge. His lengthy claw-like nail made a little twirl and dropped and that became the perfect spot to terrorize locals and tourists. It was a little speck on the map about twenty minutes from the Lake Superior shoreline and set on the other side of a mass of forestry blanketing a towering bluff named Mass Bluff which looked over the tiny community called Mass City.

He loaded up the back of his massive sleek black and chrome trimmed Dodge Ram with his other hobby draped in a tarp; a good old Harley; and left behind those big city lights and cluster fucked suburban houses. It was vacation time for this looker of a vampire and boy was he hankering for some good old fashioned flavors that have lived generation after generation surrounded by nothing but nature. He drove through state after state; stopped before dawn to secure him a nice vacant plot of dirt to bury within and sleep the sleep of the undead until dusk. He loved the highways; all those hitchhikers he'd gladly pick up and later rip into without a single blink of his black eye then toss them off some side road. Then nearing his chosen vacation spot, he took a breather and dialed the only realtor in that area to make a purchase of a charming fixer upper. The arrangements were made and he would soon purchase the infamous blue house on the hill on that little twist of road that connected Mass City with its sister community Greenland. Yep, he was going to really use his carpentry skills while using the other skills to snuff out some tasty locals and wandering tourists. His lips formed that anticipation smirk; he could practically taste it.

The massive wheel of the Dodge Ram rolled upward onto the driveway of the recently purchased blue house; three stories of a craftsman's dream. The property of this old house was conveniently surrounded by a line of towering pines only giving passerby drivers a glimpse of the rooftop. Jerry slammed the door of his mighty steed and stepped forward eyeing the sturdy structure; when he wasn't having fun with dinner he had plenty to keep him occupied. Behind the pickup came the glare of headlight; the realtor, the only realtor Otto Garvinen. He turned and smiled pleasantly as the well rounded man climbed out of his slightly rusted four-door. "Ya stay put, ya hear me?" he listened to the plump short man scold the passenger. "Hey," he called out to the realtor watching him adjust the waist of his pants that were hidden under his belly.

"Eh, Jerry, right?" Otto slightly waddled up to the stranger and offered his hand then heartedly shook hands, "Welcome to Mass City." His round face smiled then moved around the Jerry, "Ya follow me, okay." He waved for the man to follow and struggled a bit waddling up the slanted drive on his short stumpy limbs while digging out the house keys.

"Thanks," Jerry finally was able to respond watching the well fed realtor move slowly towards the house; he took a glance back at the darkened car then moved to follow. "Thanks for meeting me so late." He struck up a conversation listening to the hefty man wheezing, "I just got in town and wanted to get this going."

"Eh," Otto huffed, "It's alright, not like I got anytin else better to do." He moved along the side of the house; the front porch steps nonexistent. "Sorry 'bout da front steps," he breathed heavily reaching the back entrance of the house, "Ain't anyone lived here for a long time. So, da steps went to pot." He unlocked the door then opened the squeaky door, "I'm telling ya now there's a whole lotta work needs doing in dis here house."

Jerry simply leaned forward a poked his head inside; pretty much too dark to see anything but he loved the smell of dust and neglect. He took a light sniff; yep, plenty of work to keep him good and occupied. He leaned back, "I'll take it."

"Huh?" Otto said with surprise and confusion, "Ya ain't even took a look."

"Don't need to." Jerry smiled, "It's what I've been looking for; a fixer upper."

"Well ya got dat here." Otto aimed his thumb at the house, "Ya sure ya want it?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Jerry nodded and offered his hand to the man, "Sold."

"Alrighty, if dat's what ya want, well, ya got it." Otto clasped his thick chubby hand with the stranger's. "So, how we gonna do dis?" he asked, get down to the business part of the deal.

"Cash," Jerry quickly answered which shocked the chubby man's round face, "If that's okay."

"Well, sure," Otto was actually relieved he didn't have to deal with the bank, "So, ya gonna pay thirty-four thousand and four-fifty in cash?"

"Yep," Jerry gave a quick nod.

"Well, dat's the easiest damned commission I've ever earned, ya know." Otto laughed, "Well, can ya come around tomorrow and we get ya all legal and such?"

"Actually, how about tonight? If that's alright with you?" Jerry suggested, wanting to get the every legality out of the way so he could truly begin his vacation.

"Huh," Otto thought for a moment, "Eh, why not! Ya just follow me to da office and I'll get them papers for ya to sign, okay." He watched the quick dealer nod then he started his huffing trek back to the parked car. He reached the car and crammed himself behind the steering wheel. "Well, looks like yer ma and I will be taking that trip after all." He sang while shoving the keys into the ignition then started the car.

Beside Otto was his seventeen year old, soon to be eighteen, step daughter seated in the passenger seat with her arms tightly crossed and lips pouted angrily. "Great," Madeline 'Maddi' Johnson rolled her eyes; only positive about that announcement she wouldn't have to look at her step father's smug fat face for a week or so. "So, who's the idiot buying the dump?" she asked as the car backed out of the overgrown driveway and scraped its bumper on the dip backing onto the road.

"Jerry Dandridge," Otto responded with a huge smile created from the dollar signs flashing throughout his beaming eyes, "Some guy looking fer a fixer upper and, boy, he got one, eh." He chuckled while the steering wheel rubbed against his belly while straightening the car. "He's signing the papers and paying cash tonight." His smiled remained wide displaying his deep dimples.

"Wait," Maddi whined, "I thought you said we're just going here and you're taking me to Elm's." She was frustrated, she wanted to rent the movie she's been waiting for from the little mom and pop store located in their little dingy of a town.

"Yer just gonna have to wait." Otto responded while the stranger's headlights glared reflecting against the rearview mirror, "It won't take long. Just a few."

"Gah," Maddi whined loudly and tightened her arms across her chest then looked out the window staring at nothing but trees passing by then gradually entered the little town. She kept quiet, fuming about possibly missing her opportunity to rent the new release of the vampire flick she and her one and only best friend Tori went to see at the nearest movie theater an hour away. She had waited for the movie to come out on DVD and it was the only source of real excitement in her current life. Her life in Mass City was a typically boring one; moved there with her mom about two years ago and discovered that small town teens were worse than big city ones. She made one friend, Tori, and that's all; she was considered an outsider because she wasn't born and raised in that small place in the middle of nowhere. In a few weeks she turns eighteen and her whole life will be different, at least she hoped.

The burgundy semi rusted car pulled up before the tiniest little realtor office Jerry Dandridge had ever seen while pulling his massive pickup behind the realtor's vehicle. He watched tubby Otto squeeze out of the car; what a plump little man, he thought followed by a little laugh. He dropped down from the height of the Ram landing on his construction boots then strolled up towards Otto who finally managed to get out of his car. "Cozy little place," he commented slipping his fingers into his jean pockets.

"Ya, I know, right," Otto nodded while again adjusting the waist of his pants.

Jerry looked around taking in the remarkable night sky dotted with a million of stars; hadn't seen a sky like that in a long time having lived in suburbia attached to the star dulling cities. The air was fresh and clean; no smog hindering the freshness of mother nature. For a summer evening the air had a coolness which made the air even more clean and clear. His eyes scanned the stretch of the Mass Bluff that spanned the length of the tiny speck of a town. He nodded; picture perfect hunting grounds; get back in touch with nature. The passenger door of the car slammed and pulled him from a moment of peacefulness. He looked over the top of the car and discovered a nicely ripened teenage girl.

"Otto," Maddi spoke up, "Just pick me up at Elm's."

"Oh," Otto glanced over at his step daughter, "Jerry, this is my step daughter Maddi. Maddi, say hello to Jerry Dandridge."

Jerry felt his lips go into that deceptively charming smirk focusing on the young thing. He leaned against the car and reached his hand over the roof, "Hiya," he greeted with a lift of his brows but the teen didn't take his offered greeting.

"Yeah, hi," Maddi hiding beneath the hood of her sweatshirt that was pulled over her head, "Welcome to the middle of nowhere, Jerry Dandridge." She turned and started the short trek down the only main street in town. She smirked a little having caught whiff that the guy was a sure fire looker. She pulled out her cell phone and thumbed a speedy text informing Tori about the latest implant. She chuckled at what she wrote; 'Tori, Omg! U should c the guy Otto just sold the blue house 2! He b fine as shit, bitch!'

"Sorry," Otto apologized while shaking his head disapprovingly while watching Maddi make her way down the street, "Teenagers; always got an attitude, ya know." He walked around the car fumbling for his key.

"Yep," Jerry nodded but held his smile watching that rude and obviously not too cheery teen stroll away without knowing that her middle of nowhere town had just added a vampire into the mix. Prospects already; he thought; he was going to love it there! He followed chubby Otto into the tiniest realtor office ever known.

Once the papers were signed and the cash handed over then locked in the safe; Otto escorted the newest resident of Mass City back outside. "Well, Jerry, it's been a pleasure dealing with ya and welcome to Mass City." Otto sang and shook hands one last time having already handed over the keys, "Eh, ya need anything just let me know, okay."

Jerry stood beside the pickup, "Actually," he chimed and Otto looked to him, "Where can I buy some beer and few things for the night?"

"Oh, if ya wanna just follow me down to da store down dere." Otto graciously offered while aiming his thumb behind him, "That's Elm's, where Maddi went. Got pretty much a little of everything; beer especially."

"Thanks," Jerry smiled with a gracious nod then got into the Ram; didn't mind seeing the angry teen again. He followed Otto down the main road and within a minute they were already at the small store. He parked the Ram beside Otto's and climbed out. "Again, thanks for everything, Otto." He waved at Otto who remained seated in the car with a huge smile. "Hey," he heard Otto call then looked back to the heavy man leaning towards the passenger seat straining to look out the passenger window. "Would ya mind telling the kid I'm out here waiting?" Otto asked and he quickly responded, "No problem." He turned and stepped up onto raised walk leading to the entrance of the little store. He swung the door open and a charming little bell chimed announcing his entrance.

The store was pretty small with maybe four little aisles with the register at the front. He grabbed one of the shopping baskets and moved into the tiny maze; he already spotted Maddi hovering around a single tower filled with DVDs. He moved down the first aisle not really paying attention to the items. His senses focused on that specific sent only young ripen teenage girls emulate so powerfully. He sniffed his way around the square shape of the store; momentarily stopped snatching up a few pieces of fruit then moved to the wall where the beer was stashed in the coolers. He opened the cooler door and peered through the glass seeing Maddi standing to the side with a cell phone in her hand and obviously texting away with a DVD tucked under arm. He grabbed a six pack of bottled beer and set it in the basket then moved down the wall aisle listening closely as the girl giggled off and on. Quietly he made his approach while she was distracted with whatever she was texting and heard her verbally respond to the text while thumbing the words, "Oh my god, totally." He had his suspicion that he was perhaps the focus of the texted conversation.

Maddi smiled wide thumbing quickly a description of the new guy in town. She again giggled at her responsive description; 'Omg, totally DOABLE! Gotta C!'

Oh, definitely about him; he saw that little text message and smirked. He cleared his throat which startled the girl. He took a step back just as she spun around with a loud gasp. She promptly flipped her cell closed. The DVD case dropped to the floor and he eagerly bent down picking it up. His eyes studied the cover; well someone was into vampires. He offered it back to her. "Otto asked me to tell you he's waiting outside." He passed the message, "Is it any good?"

"Huh, okay," Maddi mumbled; face to face with the guy who she just told her friend was doable. God, she hoped he didn't see what she wrote! How long was he standing there? "Oh," she snatched the movie case from his hand, "Yeah." She turned around and lipped, 'oh my god', then walked toward the register wanting to get the hell away from the guy. She stepped up to the register knowing the guy was right behind her then handed the case to Shelley, practically the one and only employee at the little store. "Hey ya, Maddi," she listened to Shelley chime, "Finally got it, huh?" The guy was right beside her then set his basket of beer and fruit on the small counter which made her take a step to the side. "Yeah, about time." She replied trying to not seem too awkward and not once looked the guy's direction. She watched Shelley fetch the actual DVD.

"So, you like vampire movies?" Jerry asked enjoying the girl's obvious awkwardness.

"Yeah," Maddi answered but still didn't look at him.

"Oh, Maddi loves vampire movies!" Shelley practically shouted stepping back to the counter then took a moment to eye the stranger, "Well, ain't seen you before." She slapped the sheet of rental paper before Maddi with a pen.

"Nope," Jerry smiled that lady killer smile, "Just moved into the neighborhood tonight."

"Well, stranger," Shelley sang with a flirty melody, "Welcome to the neighborhood," she offered her hand to the stunning gentleman, "I'm Shelley."

Jerry took the woman's hand; she was tall and somewhat too thin and possibly in her early forties. He shook her hand, "Jerry Dandridge and nice to meet you, Shelley."

Maddi felt really awkward now with Shelley throwing herself at the guy. Well, another notch on Shelley's well used bedpost. She quickly signed the paper and set down the cash then slid it towards Shelley. She looked to Shelley who couldn't stop eye fucking the new guy; totally disgusting. She reached out and gave Shelley a quick tap with the tip of the pen and finally broke Shelley's eye screwing stare. "Oh, sorry," she listened to Shelley sing then rolled her eyes with a little grimace across her mouth. She reached her hand palm up waiting for the change while tucking the actual DVD into her hoody pocket.

"Maddi," Jerry spoke up with his wandering eyes taking a peek at the teen's rear; she wore an adorable pair of cotton pajama shorts that almost gave him a glimpse of the underside of her cheeks.

"Huh," Maddi really felt awkward and strange with this new guy who was just eyed by the town slut.

"Tell Otto thanks again for me, would you?" Jerry requested and not once did she look at him.

"Okay," Maddi took her change, stuffed it in her pocket and turned to leave.

"Maddi," He again spoke her name. Maddi simply turned her head without really looking at him. "See ya!" he chimed; he was definitely going to make an effort to see her again.

"Yeah, okay," Maddi darted out of the store feeling flushed and totally embarrassed. Had he seen her text and that was why he kept trying to talk to her? She shuffled quickly to get to the car before the new guy came out of the store. Perhaps he would stay a bit longer in there having Shelley throwing out everything in her slutty handbook at him. She got into the car slamming the door. "That guy said thanks again." She said with a burst.

"What a nice fella." Otto smiled, "And he's got some money too."

And he's damned hot; she thought to herself with a little smile crossing over her usually frowning lips.


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit At Da Races!

Fright Night 2011

Another Prequel

Part Two

Smells Like Teen Spirit

At Da Races

_(Author)_

_ Well, Jerry Dandridge has officially moved into my old neck of the woods! Hope the dialect ain't getting y'all screwed up! That's how I used to talk before I moved to Georgia and its part of my Yooper roots! Oh, and the blue house on the hill actually exists; place has been empty since I moved there back in 1988. Once had a vanity mirror and antique vanity mirror frame from that house's back porch. Oh and there was a motorcycle parked inside the house! Did Jerry Dandridge once live there? Hmm? That's too creepy! Everything put in here basically exists and I've been there! SHOUT OUT TO DA YOOPER FOLKS!_

It was just so damned peaceful; Jerry thought to himself as he stood on the balcony set on the side of the three story house. Three weeks had passed since he moved into the house and work had been steadily going on refurbishing the well structured home. Also, he took time out to work on the Harley parked in the dining room. He enjoyed the evenings there; no looming city lights to affect the brightness of the stars. And since his arrival there have been some tragedies; poor hikers on the trails surrounding the Porcupine Mountains found themselves attacked by a vicious animal. There were a few locals too having washed up on the Lake Superior shore; possibly a boating accident; they having been missing for a few days after their boat was discovered crashed up on the shore. Mother Nature had her way of assisting him in covering up his secret nightlife and taste for blood. Yet, he had to play it cautious within such a small population. Thankfully with the animal attacks were blamed on the booming Timber Wolf population; apparently there had been such things with household dogs and farm stock in the past and those wolves just moved on to the human stock. His lips smirked as he eyed the lovely and peacefulness that was his vacation location.

He found the residents quite friendly; especially the single ladies. Every time he stopped at the little Elm's store the only employee Shelley was on him with one single wink of an eye. He was saving her for last before he pulled up roots to again return to his life's true mission. He left the balcony and made his way out of the house. It was Friday night and apparently the nightlife of that community swarmed around either the stockcar races located at the Adventure Mine Speedway nestled behind Mass City's sister Greenland. The Dodge Ram pulled out onto the little road that attached the two villages and rolled in the direction the sounds of racing cars came from. Time to check out the local entertainment; he drove until he found the large wooden sign pointing him in the direction of the speedway that was attached to the county fairgrounds. He parked the Ram amongst the long string of vehicles. The races having already started there was no one strolling around.

The walk up the dirt road was nice with the sounds of racing cars grew louder and louder. He paid the small fee and stepped into the image that looked as if the entire county clustered around the grassy hills and minimal stands. There was one single building where the concession stands were located beneath the announcer's booth; he purchased a beer, popped it open, and started scanning all the many faces. The races weren't of any real interest to him but the people were. He's been around events such as this where it becomes a social event but amazingly all the adults were focused on the races while many of the real young children were running and tumbling playing with one another. People there seemed to have no problem allowing their young ones run amuck; apparently everyone knew everyone and amazingly trusted everyone; he smirked then wrapped his lips around the beer bottle. So many walked by him and gave a nod or a 'how ya doing' and he respectfully did the same. As for the ladies; typically the same with their eyes immediately on him and taking in every inch of his tee shirt, black denim, silver buckle belt, and boot wearing body. Always a thrill have all those married or unmarried feminine eyes checking him out and most likely imagining what was underneath. He knew and understood how refreshing he was for those wide and flirty eyes; an ego, of course.

"Hey!" he heard a loud and familiar voice yelling his direction through the loud revving and speeding engines. His eyes shifted and there was tubby Otto Garvinen waving at him while sitting in a folding chair. He smiled and moved towards the round bellied man. His eyes immediately spotted that man's step daughter seated on a blanket next to another young teen. "Hey, Otto," he sang and shook Otto's thick hand; the short and chubby man didn't bother getting up.

"Eh, so ya finally got out to da races, eh?" Otto peered up at the new resident.

"Yeah, decided to take a break remodeling and check it out." Jerry explained while sipping his beer with his eyes glancing down at the quite ripe young teens seated in from of Otto and who he believed was the little wife.

"Oh, ya," Otto nudged his wife, "Carla, dis is Jerry Dandridge; da one who basically paid for our vacation." He heartedly chuckled then looked Jerry, "Ya, Jerry, dis is Carla, my wife."

Jerry smiled with his charm and reached passed Otto shaking hands with the slim later forties or early fifties woman. "Pleasure, Ma'am," he sang pleasantly with his eyes continuously glanced at the hooded back of Maddi's head.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dandridge." Carla chimed.

"Please, call me Jerry." Jerry offered then finished his beer.

"Eh, need another one, Jerry?" Otto asked then nudged Maddi with his wide sandaled foot, "Eh, Maddi, fetch Jerry a beer, would ya."

Maddi grimaced and glanced over at Tori kept taking glances at the latest stunning addition to 'small-ville'. She saw the snicker all over Tori's face and, her back to the guy, she stuck her tongue out at Tori who went into a giggle fit. "Thanks that'll be great." She heard the new guy say then she lifted up on her knees and reached to the cooler lifting the lid. She slipped her hand inside the cooler and began digging around in the freezing mixture of ice and water; Otto had already consumed most of the beer but way at the bottom her frozen hand found one. Her hand slipped back out; she placed the beer can in the other hand while sitting back down on her rear and simply raised her hand high without looking at the guy.

Jerry found Maddi's manners lacking but amusing; he reached and took the wet and icy can from her hand but not without grazing his fingertips against hers. "Thanks, Maddi," he sang with his charming voice and she responded by pulling her hand back as soon as possible. There was nothing like making the younger ones squirm; confused between attraction and awkwardness. He watched the girl closely; she quickly stood up keeping her back to him then reached down grabbing her friend by the arm. He popped the tab; like popping a cherry, swift and smooth. He listened closely as she practically mumbled taking only a look at her mother and Otto, "Give me some money; we're gonna go get some nachos or something." His eyes shifted back and forward between Maddi's open hand and Carla. Carla fetched some money from a purse then placed it in the girl's hand. Within seconds both girls were off but that little friend's of Maddi eagerly smiled back at him which he obliged with his own smile and a quick wink.

"Oh, been meaning to tell ya, yer more den welcome to come on over anytime." Otto offered Jerry.

Jerry smiled; too damned easy with those people; got an invition. "Thanks," he cheered Otto with the given beer.

"Oh," Otto spoke up, "I know you're new here."

Jerry turned his attention to chubby, "Yeah."

"Well, da wife and I are heading out in two days." Otto explained, "I was wondering, since dat girl won't suspect ya, if ya be a pal and keep an eye on Maddi while we're away."

How trusting these folks really were; Jerry thought; he gladly smiled, "Sure, the least I could do since you were nice enough to work with me buying the house." He took a long swig.

"Thanks a lot!" Otto smiled happily, "But ya can't let on yer watching, okay. Ya, I know, she's eighteen soon but I don't want her throwing some party or having boys over while we're away." He took a drink from his beer stuffed in a beer cozy labeled; #1 Deer Hunter.

"Oh, I understand completely." Jerry continued to smile; he was more than happy to keep a real close eye on the girl. As for the guys; he predicted he'd be the only one invited over. His head turned and eyes peered through the passing race enthusiasts spying Maddi her friend huddled by the concession stand. Nope, he had no problem keeping a very watchful eye on that awkward little thing. His eyes focused on her while continuing to consume the beer. He was curious what was hidden under that hood and every other stitch of clothing. His eyes shifted down; across her rear written in bold red glittery lettering was a bold statement; Smart-Ass. He gave a slight chuckle finding the statement was probably correct by the girl's demeanor. He caught glimpse of the friend who caught him eyeing Maddi then nudged Maddi with her elbow. His eyes didn't shift away and watched Maddi peek over her shoulder at him with most of her face hidden behind the hood. His lips formed a more cunning grin which forced Maddi to quickly look away, fetch her nachos then hurry in the opposite direction he stood; obviously going to hide and gossip with her friend.

Maddi moved around the backside of the building feeling all sorts of awkward. "Oh my god, he was totally checking ya out!" she reluctantly listened to Tori shout. "Shut up!" Maddi responded shoving a nacho cheese drenched corn chip into her mouth. "He's hot, Maddi," she listened to Tori point out the obvious, "Yer gonna be eighteen in three days and ya won't be jailbait. Ya gotta go fer it!" She looked to her friend with disbelief, "What? Are you nuts!" she mumbled with cheese sauce caking the corner of her mouth, Tori grabbed a chip, "He's what? In his thirties or something, that's just weird."

"Nah, it's not." Tori disagreed, "Ya said yer-self ya liked older guys. Ain't that why ya were always checking out Mr. Hanson, huh?" She leaned back seeing the looker still standing near Otto, "He ain't left."

"Great," Maddi whined rolling her eyes, "I'm not going back until he's gone."

"Oh, yer such a pussy, ya know?!" Tori laughed, "Da best looking guy we've ever seen checks ya out and obviously into ya, yer gonna act like a chicken shit."

"Am not!" Maddi denied, though it pretty much seemed she was chicken, "Just it's weird, alright. He's older than me by, what, like twenty years and I'm only turning eighteen in three days. That's just weird."

"Hey, freaks!" shouted a rude voice from the crowd aimed at Maddi and Tori.

Maddi darted her eyes scanning the crowd and saw the smug face of one of the many dickheads from high school; Kip Peters. "Oh, go fuck yourself, Kip!" she shouted not caring who heard, "You stupid assed jock!" She shook her head and grumbled hating dealing with the likes of the popular crowd who always stepped on her like she was some reject just because she wasn't part of their lifetime crowd of jocks and cheerleaders. "God, I hate that asshole." She continued to shove chips into her mouth, "That's exactly why I like older guys because of those douche bags."

"Awe, so ya do like da guy." Tori leaned closer, "So, would ya let him, ya know?"

Maddi frowned and slowly leaned forward to spy on the new guy. Oh, he was more than just doable. He was everything those local assholes weren't. He was from out of town, had a huge pickup, money too, and, damn, he was more than smoking hot. He put all those local dipshits to shame with all his superior looks. Yep, he was pretty damned comparable to those tasty vampires she watched all the damned time as a morbid version of porn. Would she let him, ya know? She'd let him do more than, ya know! But would she really? She was so damned awkward around him that she couldn't imagine him being that interested for very long unless she showed some real interest. But how in the hell was she going to do that? There was a difference between real and fantasy and he sure was real!

"Ya know, I got an idea," Tori spoke up leaned against Maddi, "I live just up da road from him. Stay at my house tonight and we'll go welcome him to da neighborhood."

Maddi sort of liked the sound of that but could she truly go through with it. "Okay," she gave a short nod, "I'll do it."

Maddi and Tori returned to Otto and Carla and the mysterious new guy Jerry. Maddi continued her refusal to even give Jerry one bit of eye contact; his presence alone was overbearing and she probably couldn't handle looking him in the eyes. The two girls sat side by side texting one another; mostly about their plan for the evening after the races which circled around the looker. Text after text they went back and forth while giggling in response to one another's thumbed words. They would occasionally bump into one another continuing their text fest whirling around the gorgeous guy who now was crouched down beside Otto's chair. Tori was on look out and every time she would bust the guy looking at Maddi, boom, she texted her findings; easier to just text instead of whispering words he could possibly hear. Maddi was keen on sensing the guy's eyes aimed at the back of her head; she was finally becoming a bit more accustomed after each bit of information Tori texted and sent to her cell. She started feeling kinda of special knowing this implanted stud muffin was checking her out persistently.

Jerry had his eyes full alright; for a while there he could easily read each text Maddi wrote and sent which made him smile knowing that just him standing there was getting to the teen. He would occasionally slowly sniff that gradually heightening aroma that the young lady unknowingly radiated; hers seemed much stronger than most which was intriguing. He saw each time the friend would peek his way; didn't let on he saw her attempt at being sneaky, just kept his eyes on Maddi. There was nothing in the world like having such young and ripe teens quietly swooning; the greatest ego boost for any vampire who's been around the block over a million times throughout close to four centuries. The texts couldn't be read when he was crouched down but the manner they giggled and nudged one another said it all; also brought him a little closer to sniff more and more that sweetness. Well ripened teens were the best tasting and it started to flutter that hunger inside him. Unable to take any more of that overwhelming sweetness he rose up and looked down to Otto; "I'm gonna head out," he stated to the fat man who nodded, obviously well liquored up by then, "Got some things to finish up before it gets too late." He offered his hand to Otto who eagerly shook it, "Thanks for the beers." He looked down at the backs of two heads, "See ya, ladies." He watched Tori be the only one to look up at him and flashed a little wink down at her. "Bye!" he listened to Tori chirp while watching Maddi simply lift a hand giving a wave goodbye.

Maddi slowly shifted on her rear making sure Jerry was walking away. She looked to her mom and step father. "I'm staying at Tori's tonight." She didn't ask just stated.

"Dat's fine." Otto said with a slight slur with his eyes focused on the final race.

Maddi looked to Tori and they smiled mischievously at one another.

The girls were dropped off by Carla who had to drive since Otto was in no shape. Maddi and Tori raced into Tori's family home then upstairs into Tori's messy bedroom. They had it all planned out; they were going to change and spruce up a bit, especially Maddi then tell Tori's parents they were going for a walk which was true but planned to end up on the new guy's doorstep. They raided Tori's closet throwing clothes all over the floor; they shared clothes all the time and many of the items belonged to Maddi. Maddi wasn't an extreme dresser; mostly casual and really didn't think it fit that they showed up at the guy's house all dolled up, too damned obvious. Maddi made the determination they needed to just maybe make it seem like they just happened to walk by the infamous blue house on the hill and decided to say hello. So, they agreed they'd throw on simplest thing possible as if they were dressed for a slumber party of sorts. They threw on their almost matching baggy plaid pajama bottoms; Maddi the green and black plaid and Tori the blue and black plaid. They pulled on their matching black tank wife-beaters; Maddi still wore her hoody; and slipped their toe painted feet into matching black flip-flops. Tori's medium blonde hair was cut below the ears and simply clipped back her even length bangs then Maddi pinned her lengthier chocolate brown hair messily atop her head. Yep, just casually strolling the barely lit streets at night; just the two of them.

Out the door they marched almost in sync with their footsteps. They moved down the slight hill with their flip-flops flopping against the rugged and pothole dotted paved road. The looped arms and started playfully skipping down the road doing a little Wizard of Oz themed skip forward then backwards singing together, 'we're off to see the hot guy'. Their skipping slowly down to a slow walk as they neared the somewhat secluded location of the blue house; the pines surrounding it made it seemed secluded along with it being on a hill. Together they moved standing across the street adjacent from the driveway that was slightly canopied by two large pines. Maddi was already having second thoughts as Tori stepped forward literally jerking Maddi with her. "Don't ya dare chicken out." Tori scolded Maddi, "This'll be good fer ya, come on!" Tori gave Maddi a good pull and they both stepped onto the somewhat trimmed back driveway.

Tori again moved forward and Maddi started pulling back; "What if he's busy?" Maddi said with her voice low, "What if he's not alone?"

"Eh, enough of da 'what ifs'!" Tori gave Maddi a good tug forcing her friend to stagger pass her, "We're doing dis and dere's nothing yer gonna say or do to get ya outta it!" She released Maddi then gave her a big shove forward with both hands against her back. "Get a move on." She laughed watching Maddi practically trip.

"Bitch!" Maddi smirked then spun around shoving Tori in the shoulder, "Stop it!"

"No," Tori continued to laugh, "I'll keep shoving ya all da way up dere."

"God!" Maddi whined, "Fine, just cut it out, you whore!"

"Oh," Tori quickly gave Maddi a harder shove forward, "Yer da one gonna be da whore if I have my way or he has his!"

Inside the blue house; Jerry wasn't alone. High up in the third floor of the large house; the attic space was the perfect place to stash his snatched up meals. Tonight he was having seconds; that was the second evening and typically by the third the meals expired. The night before he picked up a slobbery drunk passer through at the local tavern named Tige's; wasn't no teenage dream and beyond ripe but it did the job. He pulled his fangs back from the side of the meal's bruised neck upon hearing the distinct sound of youthful voices approaching his lair. His eyes looked across the large attic space at the little square window facing out front. He rose up allowing the meal to drop to the floor then moved across the sturdy wood floor while wiping the access blood from the corner of his mouth. He stepped to the window and peered down just as he sucked the blood from the tip of his thumb. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he questioned aloud then heard his meal moan. On the soles of his boots he turned then marched back towards the meal. With swiftness he gathered the meal up under the arms then dragged it towards a metal foot locker. The lid flipped open and into the foot locker the meal was dropped then the lid slammed down and locked with a steel padlock.

Maddi was occasionally shoved forward as she continued to drag her flip-flops. "Gah," she whined again, "Stop already, I'm going, damn it." Her shoulders were slumped while approaching the front of the poorly lit house. Since she came to town there were urban legends surrounding the old house and the reasons it stayed vacant for so long; murder of an entire family was the claims. She and Tori attempted trespassing a few times but chickened out the moment they heard any little sound; went running down the driveway and back to Tori's. Now the house was occupied but still looked creepy with its blue pealing siding and still lacking a front porch. She stopped and pointed at the front door lacking steps, "Look no steps." She turned around and flung her arms up in the air, "Guess this was a bust." She went to step passed Tori but Tori grabbed her by the arm and dragged her backwards.

"No, ya ain't getting off dat easily." Tori scolded her friend, "Dere's a back door, remember?"

"Yep, unfortunately," Maddi huffed then turned around walking beside Tori towards the shadowy and creepy side of the house. She dragged her flip-flops with her head somewhat leaned back really not wanting to go through with the plan. "I wanna go back." She whined while Tori continued to lead her along the side of the house by the upper arm, "This is stupid." Then she went to a dead stop the moment the back screen door flung open and there he was. "Ha-ha," she listened to Tori laugh with a whisper, "Too late."

Jerry was pleasantly surprised as he leaned against the door frame with his hand holding the screen door open. "Well, hello, ladies," he chimed then took a meaty bite from a red apple.

"Hiya, Mr. Dandridge," Tori was the one who spoke up, "We were just out walking; I live up da road; and Maddi said we should stop by and say hi." She glanced over at Maddi who had her mouth open in shock to her pinning their scheme on her. She looked to the looker and instinctively swatted herself upon feeling the bite from one of those damned U.P. unofficial state birds called mosquitoes.

"How nice," Jerry commented and gave a chuckle witnessing Tori's attack on the local naturally born bloodsuckers. He continued to chew then wiped some juice from his bottom lip, "Sort of late at night to say hello, hmm?" He watched the two friends step before him in the light coming from inside the back porch and quickly noticed Maddi's reluctance needed her friend to hold her in place by the arm. He then watched Maddi quickly swat herself because of the bloodsucking pest. It was amusing since he was probably the most unimaginable bloodsuckers.

"Nah," Tori waved her hand, "Ain't much else ta do around here. We ain't bothering ya are we?" She again smacked herself on the neck; heard Maddi again do the same.

"Nope," Jerry shook his head shifting his eyes back and forth between the chummy best friends, "Just finished up with supper." He took a step to the side, "You ladies care to come in? Looks as if you two are getting eaten up." He tried to hold back his amusement; the tiny insect versions of him were getting their fill with the pretty ripe young ladies, unfair.

"Sure," Tori took a step forward but stopped by Maddi's feet being firmly planted. She turned around and gave Maddi a scolding expression. She watched Maddi shake her head. Her lips pursed together then dug her nails into Maddi's arm.

"Ow," Maddi blurted then reluctantly stumbled forward rubbing where she was clawed.

Tori spun around and smiled wide at the guy she wanted so desperately to get with her best friend. She stopped before the steps then forced Maddi forward and again nudged her friend forward. She tried to silence her giggle; amused by Maddi's growing awkwardness and watched her best friend practically stumble up the porch steps. She quickly followed keeping her hands planted on Maddi's back. She giggled with a big smile keeping Maddi moving forward onto the porch; "Thanks," she sang passing the hot new guy.

Jerry broadened his smirk; no, thank you; he thought then allowed the screen door to slam shut. He took another huge bite of the apple stepping up behind the girls. "Go straight in and don't mind the mess." He urged them and watched Tori literally shove Maddi through the main back entrance. He entered behind them and closed the door holding that almost snickering smirk while chewing.

Maddi was horrified, a nervous wreck wishing Tori would quit being both emotionally and physically pushy. Her eyes stared forward the way she entered; terrified of even looking at the center of her friend's persistence. "Can I get you ladies anything?" she listened to his lovely voice offer while she took notice of the Harley parked in the next room. "A beer?"she again heard him offer and quickly her friend accepted. Oh, great, now her friend was going to get them drunk in a stranger's house; her brain screamed. Tori again grabbed her arm and spun her around but she refused to look at the guy. Her eyes did watched the movement of his boots as he stepped to the old fridge swinging the door open; that was all she cared to look at. She watched those boots leave the fridge and step up to she and Tori and listened to Tori chime a thank you then she reluctantly took the beer in her sweaty hand. Had she drank beer before? Yeah, she and Tori stole some from Otto and got a little buzzed out back by the old barn. But right now it would take probably a whole six pack to make her more at ease; she really wanted to throw the bottle and run for the nearest exit.

Tori could almost feel the awkwardness and nervousness radiating from Maddi; even Maddi's face was blushed. She shook her head and sipped the beer. She looked to Jerry; again caught him looking over at Maddi. Her lips curled into a huge smile; "Eh, Mr. Dandridge," she spoke up prepared to start getting things going.

Jerry glanced over at Tori; "Jerry, please," he said then took one last final bite of the apple with his eyes again drifting to Maddi's awkward direction. He tossed the apple into the open trash can then opened his beer.

"Okay, Jerry. Oh, ya I'm Tori." Tori spoke loving how the guy was persistent on eyeing Maddi though Maddi not once lifted an eye to the guy, "Where ya from?"

"Hello, Tori, and all over really," Jerry finished chewing the piece of apple then took a drink washing it down, "I'm do construction so I basically go wherever it takes me."

"Well, what brought ya here?" Tori continued starting to get annoying by Maddi's overly shy behavior, "Oh, ya…" time to bring Maddi into it, "Maddi's from Cincinnati; ever been?"

"Yeah," Jerry nodded waiting for Maddi to do something besides stand there without drinking her beer, "I'm here on vacation."

Tori nodded; she was beginning to feel as if things weren't going to go as planned. "Hey," she spoke up having a good idea, "Ya mind if I use yer bathroom?"

"No," Jerry answered having caught on what the girl was up to and was willing to go along with it, "Just up the stairs and the furthest door to the right." He gestured the direction with the hand holding the beer. "Thanks," he listened to Tori sing followed by a little snicker; his eyes focused on Maddi.

Maddi wanted to freak out; she quickly looked to Tori who smiled so damned smugly she wanted to race up to her and shove her into the wall! She didn't want to run and follow Tori; that would look more pathetic than she already did. Her eyes narrowed at her so called best friend who practically skipped towards the direction of the stairs. Now it was that horrible moment of awkward silence. She lifted the bottle and took maybe less than a sip then nervously finally looked over at the guy as he stood leaned back against the kitchen countertop. She forced a smile though it felt as if it looked as awkward as she felt. What the hell was there to say? Why she was so easily put into an awkward position when it came to guys? Sure she's told asshole guys from high school to take a flying leap but that was out of self defense, no attraction at all. Then there was that teacher Tori mentioned; she was just as tongue tied around the teacher too.

Jerry stood there with his senses overrun by the heat emulating from Maddi. Her scent truly was powerful; more so than even her friend's. He cleared his throat; time to unleash the charms and see if he could crack this strongly scented teen out of her awkward shell. Proudly he was well equipped to drag little vixens outward from the meekest of shells. "So," he spoke up giving his voice that typical cunning tone, "How'd you enjoy your movie?" he asked breaking that layer of slick ice then took a nice and slow swig.

"Um," Maddi finally found some sort of voice; practically had to spit it out, "Well, it was as good as I remembered it." She took another slight sip wishing Tori would get her damned ass back.

"Remembered?" he asked enjoying the little crack of nervousness in her sweet tone; not as rude as before.

"Yeah," Maddi hung onto her voice, "Tori and I went to the theaters to see it. It's really good."

"So, you watch vampire flicks often?" he asked trying to keep the rhythm going.

"Yep," Maddi nodded, again taking another sip; a bit bigger, "We both do. Watching movies is pretty much the highlight for either of us living here."

"I like it here." He stated then finished off his beer tossing the emptied bottle into the trash. He stepped away from the countertop and slowly walked across the kitchen floor moving towards Miss Awkward, "It's so quiet and peaceful." He explained keeping his eyes on Maddi, "The people are so friendly and," he kept his cunning tone stepping even closer to the teen who was frozen with the bottle pressed to her lips, "One in particular I find attractive." Her pale brown eyes were so adorably wide; she was the definition of a deer caught in the high beams. He paused maybe a foot in front of her and watched her slowly lower the bottle.

"Huh," Maddi mumbled; practically made speechless by the insinuation, "Shelley…" She listened to him give a little laugh.

He leaned a bit and brought his hand flat against the entryway frame she stood next to. "No," he slowly shook his head then lightly tilted it with his brows lifting creating those curious lines across his forehead.

"Um," Maddi still mumbled; this was the closest she has ever been to a guy, let alone an older guy. Where the hell was Tori; she shouted in her head; shifted her eyes looking for any sign of her friend's desired return.

"You mean the chick from the store." He commented but knew who she meant and watched her slowly nod, "Nah, but that particular individual was in the store at the same time and in the same spot." He knew she wasn't clueless just stunned. He reached his hand the used just the tip of his index finger to tuck back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. There was just something that smelled so damned good about this one; he couldn't quite figure it out but her scent was beyond sweet.

"Well," Tori shouted coming bouncing in the kitchen; she had seen and heard the whole thing and believed Maddi had enough torment for one night. She skipped around Jerry and snatched the bottle of beer out of Maddi's numb hand then set it on a butcher block island. She grabbed Maddi's hand, "Well, sorry but Maddi and I have ta get back to my house." She pulled Maddi away from the wall, "Thanks for the beer, Jerry, and welcome to da neighborhood! Right, Maddi?" She tugged Maddi with her towards the door.

"Um, yeah," Maddi mumbled but was relieved Tori took the initiative to get her out of the awkward situation.

Jerry turned around and moved towards the girls as Tori opened the door and pulled Maddi with her. "You're more than welcome to stay longer." He offered lifting his hands palm up.

"Dat's okay," Tori sang loudly moving both she and Maddi towards the screen door as Jerry stepped into the main doorway, "Night, Jerry! Say goodnight, Maddi!"

"Night," Maddi stammered a bit while being shoved down the porch steps.

"Night, Ladies," Jerry sang to them stepping to the screen door, "Come back, any time."

"Will do!" Tori yelled while guiding Maddi away from the house.

Jerry watched them closely as they moved down the driveway and listened to Tori laughing loudly. Well, another time will certainly pop up, especially when Maddi's mom and step father left town. He stepped back slowly closing the screen door. He was looking forward keeping a really close eye on that sweet young thing. People in that particular area were so stupid, too damned trustworthy with strangers; perfect in so many ways. He stepped back into the porch and returned into the house. He moved through the kitchen then the dining room and into the front living room. His eyes, now glossy black, peered out the window onto the driveway watching the best friends begin to shove each other back and forth. He just adored teenagers; especially the girls and when they were pure and innocent. It wasn't just that innocent sweetness he sniffed from Maddi; something so much more was deep inside her that seemed to be on the verge of bubbling to the surface. Oh, he truly wanted to be there the moment she burst. His lips spread into that sly grin as he grabbed and closed the old traditional wooden blinds; took one last look at the playful duo stumbling onto the road then closed the blinds.

Maddi had removed one flip-flop and ran behind Tori swinging. "You're such a bitch!" she yelled with some laughter, "How could you?!" She slapped Tori in the ass with the flip-flop.

Tori laughed loudly, "What did I do?!"

Maddi aimed and waved her flip-flop in Tori's face. "You left me alone with him!" she desperately tried not to smile, "That was wrong!"

"Oh my god," Tori belted out another laugh, snatched Maddi's flip-flop and smacked her in the arm with it, "Ya should be thanking me!" she continued to laugh and slapped Maddi again on the opposite arm, "I bet if I hadn't come in dere he woulda kissed ya!"

"Thank god you did come in there!" Maddi snatched her flip-flop back and slipped back onto her foot, "You really think he would of?" she asked more calmly feeling her face blushing again with such an image in her mind, "He did get really close."

"Oh, he woulda," Tori smiled wide while stepping backwards, "And I bet the next time he sees ya, he will."

"No he won't," Maddi walked forward while Tori turned and walked beside her, "I pretty much blew it."

"Nah," Tori shook her head looping her arm with Maddi's, "Guys like it when ya play hard to get. He probably wants ya even more now." She giggled, "Oh, I bet he's up dere right now in dat big old lonely house thinking about ya while, ya know."

"Ewe!" Maddi laughed though it sounded so wrong and disgusting, "Tori, Jeeze, you got your head too far up your perverted ass."

"Hey," Tori leaned against Maddi, "Ya probably be doing the same when ya think I'm asleep."

"Ewe, again!" Maddi grimaced while blushing then hip bumped Tori away from her, "You're sick!" Tori gave her a huge hip bump in return then bolted up the road and she went into hot pursuit.


	3. Adults are Away, Jerry Shall Play!

Fright Night 2011

Another Prequel

Part Three

When the Adults Are Away

Jerry Shall Play!

_(Author)_

_ Well, Jerry is gonna make good his vacation time and with a little help from Tori and his mechanical skills; his vacation will keep on getting better! You will be introduced to a particular place that really exists in the U.P. and has been one of the biggest supernatural mysteries and hot spots. Been to the place more times than I could count and was terrified by it a few times; once it came right for us! What is it? Read and you shall find out!_

The adults were gone! The entire house was Maddi's. The big old farm house all hers! For a whole two weeks she was on her own without Otto's fat face in hers! She screamed for joy standing on the wrap around front porch while stomping her feet excitedly. She ran down the porch steps then back up and did her best Rocky impersonation with her fists joyfully in the air. Back into the house she danced; about to burst into a Tom Cruise impersonation from Risky Business but immediately texted Tori that she was free! She cranked up the living room stereo blaring the loud and thumping and angry music that was Korn; nope, no more having to turn it down because Otto said so. Not only was she free she was officially eighteen and was preparing to celebrate with already eighteen Tori at her sign. Where were they going to go; well, where else? The casino! She raced around the house, occasionally stopping to reply or send an excited text to Tori. Around the house she danced just in her lacy bra and matching boy shorts. Her feet slapped against the redone hardwood flooring while prancing around feeling the blissfulness of freedom and officially being an adult.

Though the music blared, the distinct sound of Otto's bear dogs barking from their pen out back could be heard but it was nothing new since they barked all the damned time to every little noise nature made. Outside in the seclusion of night; the Garvinen farm located on nearly two hundred acres of secluded land; there was a motion moving along the gravel driveway which erupted the pack of hunting dogs into a barking frenzy. The dark figure moved towards the parked nineteen sixties VW Bug then to the unlocked driver's side door. Jerry Dandridge reached through the open window and pulled the lever popping the backend hood of the old Bug. He turned and stepped to the back then lifted the curved hood. The music was loud inside the house while the dogs continued their warning fit; within a minute he slammed the hood down with his eyes looking to the well lit house. He turned around and made his way back down the driveway with a whistle.

Maddi stepped out onto the porch closing and locking the front door but almost every light inside was left on; no Otto to shout to turn off the lights. She stepped down the porch steps with a huge smile over her lip-glossed lips; the first time in a while she put on makeup. Also for the first time ever she wore a dress; a pretty yellow sundress with its hem drastically short just below her rear but, of course, she wore a thinner knit hooded sweater. Armed with her Bug's keys and her purse with her ID; she bounced towards the powder blue Volkswagen Beetle. Her first night of freedom and being proclaimed an official adult; nothing was going to get in her way! She got behind the wheel and after a few turns of the key the little car revved then was backed up and turned around. The little car made a little spit and sputter and the gears grinded but forward it moved out of the driveway and onto the dirt road. She slipped a CD into the installed stereo and cranked up the installed speakers and began to thump her fingers against the steering wheel; ignored the engine light which always been on since the car was purchased.

The Beetle Bug rolled out of Mass City with the two best friends giddy with excitement. The windows rolled down and music blaring while they sang along loudly. Inside the tiny car they bobbed back and forth while chanting and singing along; their faces all smiles and eyes beaming. The car was turned onto the south heading road at the junction several miles out of town; headed straight for the infamous Military Hill that was treacherous in the winters during any ice storm. There was nothing but a clear road ahead; the night sky illuminated by a full moon and millions of brilliant stars. It was the perfect evening for two friends to finally step out into their small secluded world as adult ladies looking for a good time at the only real hot spot for nearly a hundred miles; the Lac Vaux Desert Casino and Resort where all just turned eighteen year olds go on their first adventure as adults. The car sped along the deep valley dips and winding roads that made up Military Hill; barely any other cars traveling that Monday night.

Nearing the little town of Bruce's Crossing where a four way junction was located; the little Beetle began to again spit and sputter but worse than it ever had before. Both young ladies started to look worried. Maddi knew there was plenty gas having filled up at the gas station in Mass City before heading that direction. Feeling the car jerk and jerk she had no choice but to roll the damned thing into the twenty four hour gas station and convenient store right at the junction. Maddi shut the car off; her evening of excitement and prospects of gambling were quickly being dashed. She made an attempt to start the car but it refused to spit or sputter to life. She was mortified and looked over at Tori who was horrified with the idea of now being stuck there or having to call Tori's parents for rescue. "Damn it!" she growled, "Why now?! This is bullshit!"

Tori slumped back in the bucket seat and looked out the passenger window; to her pleasant surprise she watched a very familiar black and chromed Dodge Ram roll to the gas pumps. "Well, looky dere," she sang, nudged Maddi who had just banged her head on the steering wheel then pointed out the window, "I think we got ourselves our knight in shining big assed pickup."

Maddi lifted her head and looked where Tori pointed. She blinked a few times; how ironic was it that her damned itty bitty piece of shit happened to break down and there Jerry Dandridge showed up at the same damned spot. Was it fate? She looked to Tori who beamed with delight of such an ironic scenario. "No," she shook her head, "We can't."

Tori didn't even bother looking at Maddi and grabbed her purse, "Oh da hell we can't." she eagerly got out of the Bug as Jerry was pumping gas into his huge beast.

"Tori!" Maddi tried not to yell as she unwillingly got out of the car with her purse strap tugged over her bare shoulder. She moved around the car but stumbled the moment her stomach suddenly felt a bit queasy with a sharp pain. Her hand pressed against her stomach then the nausea faded but the pain somewhat lingered. She continued forward trying to catch up to her damned stubborn and forward best friend. "Tori," she desperately called out while Tori continued marching towards the gas pumps. She stumbled a bit again feeling that weird queasiness followed by a little sharp punch in the gut. She swallowed; maybe it was her nerves getting the better of her not sure about bugging the attractive guy for help. "Tori," she said again and continued forward working through whatever was getting to her stomach.

Jerry wasn't blind, wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what he was doing and saw them heading right into his direction though he played unassuming. He put the pump nozzle back in its place on the pump and heard Tori shouting his name. He firstly played off like he didn't hear and stepped between the pumps and 'finally' took notice when Tori again cheered his name. "Well, hello, ladies," he played it off surprised; such a talented actor. He watched bright eyed and bouncy Tori practically jump before the pump.

"Hey ya, Jerry," Tori smiled wide, "Ya just happened to show up right when Maddi's car decided to take a shit." She turned to the side and pointed passed Maddi at the powder blue broken down Bug. She turned her attention back to their only hope for rescue besides calling her parents. "See, we were heading down to da casino 'cause today's Maddi's big eighteenth birthday and would ya know, the damned car breaks down half way dere." She shook her head planting her hands on her hips.

Maddi stepped up somewhat behind Tori; wasn't sure what was going on with her stomach and again felt that awkwardness being in the looker's presence after the last time was too close for comfort. "Hey," she simply lifted a hand greeting him while the other was on her stomach.

"Happy birthday," Jerry sang shifting his charming smile and eyes to Maddi.

"Thanks," Maddi tried to smile.

"Ya, so, what are ya up too?" Tori crossed her arms over her chest still smiling while trying to drop a hint.

"Weird thing is," Jerry replied with his smile broadening, "I was actually heading that way myself. Heard about the casino and thought I'd try my hand at some blackjack."

"Cool, we were gonna hit da slots." Tori continued to drop hints.

Jerry got the hint loud and clear; "So," his eyes lingered a bit on Maddi who wasn't looking all that well, "You alright?"

"Oh, she's fine." Tori spoke up for her friend, "Just a little pissed dat Otto and her ma leave and give her some freedom and den da car shits out on us." She shook her head.

"Well," Jerry pulled the wallet from his back pocket, "I'll go in and pay and if you ladies want I can either give you a ride home or you can come with me to the casino."

"Casino," Tori quickly said; she nudged Maddi with her elbow, "Right?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll be alright." Maddi reluctantly agreed.

"Okay," Jerry gave a quick nod, "Get in the truck and I'll be right out." He stepped away from the pump with that mischievous glimmer sparkling within his eyes.

"Okie-dokie!" Tori chimed then grabbed Maddi by the hand and pulled her between the pumps, "I get da window!" She was again brilliant with scheming to get her best friend even closer with the charming Jerry. She dragged slight queasy Maddi around the huge truck then swung open the big door.

"Tori, I ain't feeling too well." Maddi confessed.

"Yer just nervous," Tori turned Maddi toward the opening, "Now get yer ass up in dere!"

Maddi reluctantly climbed up and slid into the interior of the truck's huge cab. Great, now she had to sit next to the guy! The door slammed and Tori hogged as much of her side. "Scoot over," she whined but Tori shook her head refusing to budge, "Gah, Tori, you're such an ass!"

"Ya, ya know I am!" Tori laughed while buckling the seatbelt, "Ya got da best seat in da house, girlfriend, right next to da hottest commodity in da whole U.P.!"

"Whatever," Maddi crossed her arms loosely over her abdomen, "If I have to throw-up; it's gonna be in your direction."

"Well, duh," Tori laughed, "Ya don't wanna hurl on dat!" She pointed out the driver's side window as Jerry came marching out of the store carrying a brown bag obviously hiding beer.

Maddi tucked herself tightly in that center spot; knees locked together with her ankles crossed with her elbows pressed against the sides of her medium bust. "I hate you right now." She mumbled staring out at the windshield.

"Eh, ya but ya thank me later, ya know it!" Tori again laughed.

Soon Jerry was back to his beast and opened the door. He pulled up and got behind the wheel then purposely leaned over Maddi placing the bagged six-pack on the floorboard of the passenger side. He inconspicuously sniffed; that peculiar scent was even more powerful than before; his senses were overload which prompted him to roll the window down. If he became too overloaded there wouldn't be pretty. He was on vacation and wanted to take his time and enjoy the whole process. "Well," he looked to Maddi, "Here we go, ladies." That poor thing looked so awkward trying desperately not to accidently bump into him. Her friend was sure the schemer and pulled out any trick to force Maddi as close to him as possible; he would thank the friend later in his own way then return his focus on the one next to him. He revved the engine then reached for the shifter which happened to be in front of Maddi; unintentionally but obviously intentionally, his arm brushed against her leg as he shifted the truck into drive. A strained giggle came from the peanut gallery to his far right which caused him to smile; some friends just don't quit, thankfully for him which made things so much easier.

Heading down the dark road things were quiet inside the Dodge Ram. Jerry kept his eyes on the road, most of the time; he couldn't resist glancing over at the nervous Maddi seated between her best friend and a vampire. Off and on Tori would lean forward and again attempt suppressing her giggles which prompted Maddi to elbow her arm in the ribs. Well, Jerry decided to break the silence; "Mind if I turn on some music?" he asked, politely of course, always used manners; most of the time, only when continuing to build up that deceptive trustworthy relationship. "Nah, go ahead!" he heard Tori chime. He looked over at Maddi, "You don't mind?" he asked her and she just shook her head. He reached for the stereo though there were controls on the steering wheel; any excuse getting a little closer to the shy thing stuck in the middle. One push of a button the stereo came to life and a little old school rocked from the speakers; nothing like a little Guns N Roses It's so Easy which prompted him to subtly smirk. Yep, it was always so damned easy! He drew his hand back and slyly grazed the side of Maddi's knee then gripped the steering wheel. It was way too fucking easy for the likes of a creature as him. He took a slight sniff; that scent had grown even more; even sensed it through the cool air blowing against him through the window.

"Guns and Roses," Tori spoke up through the music, "We love dem, don't we." She nudged Maddi's arm.

"Sure," Maddi simply replied feeling as if she were going to jump out of her skin having been 'accidently' touched by the stud behind the wheel. She was a bundle of nerves with a knotted stomach. What the hell was she doing? Why did she allow Tori to drag her along for that awkward as hell ride? Her head slightly turned with her eyes slightly narrowing then aimed at the side of her friend's smug face. Tori was just bobbing her head then turned looking at her and smiled wide. Oh, she would love to put her hands around Tori's neck and choke the smug life out her! She tightened her arms about her abdomen and shifted her eyes forward feeling trapped between a stunningly good looking guy who obviously has been and trying to make a move on her. While on her right was her dipshit friend who was desperately trying to assist Mister Studly along. She swallowed feeling that little churning in her stomach following by another punch of pain. She again looked to Tori and leaned close; "I think I'm gonna..." she took a slow breath and continued to whisper, "Yeah, I might..."

Tori's eyes grew wide and she slowly shook her head then watched Maddi slowly nod. She quickly started to scramble for an idea. She quickly leaned forward and looked passed nauseous looking Maddi. "Um, Jerry," she spoke up over the classic eighties rock, "Would ya like to see a local mystery?" she asked and watched him glance over at her, "It's off Robin's Pond Road up ahead. Its da Mystery Light. It's like da biggest thing and tonight being Monday and all; ya don't have to worry about people being out dere and ruin it." She glanced to Maddi who was looking pretty pale then looked back to Jerry.

Well, perhaps things were going to happen a bit sooner; Jerry thought with a smile. "Sure," he agreed; nothing like a secluded and empty tourist attraction in the middle of nowhere.

"Great!" Tori smiled, "Ya it's pretty scary out dere." She reached a hand and patted Maddi on the shoulder trying to encourage her friend to hold it in. "We go out dere all da time. Da winter is da best time cause really no one ever goes out dere den. But I'm sure no one will be out dere tonight on a weekday." She wanted to keep talking to maybe help Maddi take her mind off possibly hurling in the guy's nice truck. "Da road's up here on da right." she explained while continuing to pat Maddi's shoulder, "It used to be old railroad tracks and da story is dat an railroad worker guy passed out on da tracks and a train came by and cut off his head. So, ya, he's looking for head and da light is supposed to be his lantern or something like dat."

"Hmm," Jerry hummed; well he's heard everything now. His eyes caught the green sign announcing the approaching Robin's Pond Road. He slowly the truck; hoped the blabbermouth was right about no one else being out there because his hopes were up. Before heading out that night he what was left of another meal which quickly expired and was thrown out somewhere near where Maddi lived. He steered the pickup onto the dirt road, Robin's Pond, and felt some anticipation growing while that intriguing aroma grew as well now that vehicle had slowed. Why was it she smelled more delicious than any other he's sniffed out and taken? He couldn't help but take longer glances at her while she leaned closely to Tori. His eyes looked forward seeing nothing but darkness beyond the truck's high beams. Nothing but woods lining both sides of the narrow dirt road; it was just too damned perfect! He leaned his elbow against the door while anxiously rubbing his chin and eyes persistently looking to Maddi.

Images of what would ensue the moment he revealed himself to the two darling best friends danced around in his mind. Tori would definitely be first; save the best for last. He would savor Maddi more so than the big mouthed friend; there was just something about the girl, or should he say young woman now that she was eighteen, he had an urge to play with her for a good while. Perhaps he would take her back to the house, leave the friend there in the woods for the wild life to have their pickings. Certainly if he wasn't there on vacation both would be likely candidates to add to a growing army; teen girls were always the most vicious when it came to being vampires. His eyes caught sight of an approaching guard rail blocking the road ahead. He scanned noticing not a single vehicle which worked in his benefit, not theirs. He rolled the truck slowly creeping to the guard rail. The truck was placed in park then turned off and the headlights turned out.

Maddi couldn't wait any longer; she scrambled over Tori grabbing the door handle then shoved the door open. She practically fell out of the truck listening to Tori, now, sounding concerned. To the ditch she darted feeling the urge to vomit begin to bubble upward from her stomach while that pain grew into more than just a painful punch. Her hands fisted against her abdomen. She dropped to her knees while leaned forward; one hand slapped down against the prickly grass and fisted a handful of dirt mixed with grass. Suddenly it came up along with that pain exploding outward from her abdomen; she gagged and choked with a loss of control.

Tori felt horrified for her poor friend; nothing more embarrassing than throwing up in front of an interested guy. She shook her head then prepared to slide out of the truck with her hand grabbing onto the door. Suddenly she was snatched by the back of her hair, jerked backwards bringing the door slamming closed. Before she could even belt out a scream a black clawed hand clasped over her mouth then the side of her neck was ruthlessly torn into. Blood splattered over the back of the seat and back window as her body went to severe convulsions. Within a minute her body went limp and Jerry Dandridge pulled his fangs and mouth from the side of the best friend's neck. His eyes glistened black with his grinning lips coated and dripping the teen's blood. He licked his tongue across his bottom lip as he sat back allowing Tori's body to drop down against the seat. He ran his thumb across the edge of his bottom lip then sucked the bloodied tip clean. His eyes looked down at the lifelessness over the girl's face frozen in shock. "Thanks for the help, bestie." he smirked then opened the driver's side door.

Maddi coughed having emptied the contents of her stomach all over the ditch. She sniffled while wiping her hand across her mouth and chin. That pain was still there; it nagged in strange pulses and rippled painfully seemingly over her entire body. She rose up sitting on her legs trying to breathe through the continuous pain. Her eyes grimaced in response to the foul taste in her mouth along with the pain. "You alright, Maddi?" she heard Jerry's voice ask from behind her. Was she alright? She knew she felt horrible; something felt really off inside her. Her eyes lifted followed by her head. "I don't know." she managed to answer as her eyes looked up into that starry and clear night sky where a giant full moon gave light to the surrounding darkness. "What's wrong?" she heard him ask; his voice sounded almost muffled. Her head slowly turned as it was still bent back; her eyes looked up at him feeling her lids beginning to flutter. "I..." she spoke slowly; her own voice sounded muffled, "I...don't...know..." Her eyes focused on his face seeing something strange and glistening over his lips. Slowly his image began to blur as her body started to sway. Her eyes rolled backwards feeling that pain suddenly rip through her in a flooding burst and the moment it struck her head she dropped onto the dirt road before Jerry's boots.

Jerry frowned; well that was unexpected. He crouched down then reached his clawed hand and pulled the hair back from Maddi's flushed face. He leaned a bit forward and sniffed; yes, that scent had strengthened. His eyes scanned her taking in the nature of her body trembling. Something was definitely happening to that young thing and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He rose up and moved back to the pickup.

Maddi's head pounded almost in rhythm to the sensation of the side of her face being patted. She cleared her throat which felt scratchy and dry. She heard her name being spoken; firstly it sounded distant the gradually came closer. Her lips pressed together; felt dry; then her eyes slowly fluttered open. The moment her eyes focused they frowned while staring forward through a windshield. Her mind took a while to gather memories of what happened. Her eyes shifted to the right looking through a passenger window then shifted to the left. She startled upon seeing Jerry's face and rapidly blinked her eyes with confusion. She leaned back against the driver's side door; realized she was inside his pickup. She looked around having not a clue how she ended up in the pickup after the last things she remembered was being knelt down beside a ditch. "What..." she mumbled then looked forward again seeing her house, "Where's Tori?" she asked trying to grasp what happened. She slid up out of a slouched position.

"I dropped her off at home." Jerry said; he was probably the biggest bullshitter ever known to man. Tori was left on that dirt road sprawled out in the very ditch Maddi vomitted in and had sadly lost her pretty little head. "Your car is still back at that gas station. She felt bad for having dragged out after knowing you didn't feel well." he continued his cunning lie, "So, she asked if I'd take you home. She said she was sorry and to call her tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"Oh," Maddi was still confused but was glad to be home, "Did I pass out or something?" She looked over at him.

"Yeah you did." he nodded, "Do you need me to perhaps contact your parents?"

"No," Maddi shook her head, "I think I'm okay now, thanks." She felt odd; her body trembled as if it were cold but felt feverish. She hugged her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure?" he asked with that charming concern, "You don't look too good." He reached his hand and brushed a strand of hair from the side of her flushed face.

Her eyes blinked and she again looked at him, "I think I'll be fine, thanks." She grabbed the door handle then pulled it and pushed the door open, "Again, thanks for the lift." she was caught between feeling damn awful and awkward, "Sorry about messing up your night."

"Don't worry about it." he responded, "It's no big deal. At least I got you ladies home safe." Wow, he amazed himself sometimes with the bullshit he could weave together in an instant.

"Well," she spoke and slid down out of the truck holding onto the door, "Again, thanks." She started to close the door and heard him say goodnight; "Yeah, the same." she said back then made her way towards the house. Her mind was a jumbled mess and throbbed painfully. Her body ached and trembled. Something felt horribly wrong but it was almost indescribable. She moved up onto the porch and moved before the front door. She grimaced realizing she didn't have her purse which contained the house keys. She heavily sighed then turned around and startled upon discovering Jerry standing at the bottom of the steps with her purse in his hand. "Oh, thanks." she slightly smiled then reached down as he reached the purse up to her. Her shaky hand grabbed the purse and slowly she turned around while opening the purse. "You're welcome." she heard him sing. She pulled the keys from the purse but the moment she attempted to put the damn house key into the lock her shaky hand dropped them to the porch. Before she could fetch them Jerry was already there picking them up off the floor. "Need a little help?" she listened to him ask; she simply nodded while hugging her arms about herself again. She watched him unlock the door then open it. She gave him a smile that was more pleasant than those in the past then stepped into the house followed by a kind thank you.

"Don't forget these." Jerry reached his hand over the threshold; damned Otto already having given him an invitation.

Maddi held her smile then reached taking the keys. "Again, thanks for everything." she was still awkward when it came to him but slightly less, "You must seriously think we're a bunch of backwoods idiots."

"No," he gave a short shake of his head and leaned against the door frame, "I have no problem rescuing damsels in distress just disappointed the evening was cut short." He was dropping those hints all over the damned place. His smile still charming with that little dash of deceptive sweetness "Was sort of looking forward to getting to know, well, you a bit more." he lifted his brows.

Maddi was quickly discovering a little switch in her awkwardness. She stood there with her hand holding the door. There was no Tori to give encouraging shoves; perhaps it was time to give herself those much needed shoves. "Well," she spoke up, though she still felt really strange, the desire to oblige this charmer was a bit more prominent, "I guess since you did rescue us and we basically ruined your plans; I could ask you inside."

"Yeah, you could." he held that smile keeping his eyes deeply focused on her.

"Well," she stepped to the side opening the door a bit wide, "Wanna come inside? Otto always has plenty beer in the fridge."

He pressed his lips together and straightened from the door frame, "I would love to." he brought his boot forward over the threshold then stepped to the side as she closed the door. His eyes followed her closely as she stepped away from the door.

"Make yourself at home; I guess that's what they say." Maddi said gesturing to the large sunken living room, "Take a seat and I'll go get you that beer." She couldn't believe he was in her house! Where was Tori to rub in the friend's face that she did it on her own? She smiled entering the kitchen then walked to the side by side fridge, flung open the door and grabbed one of Otto's cans of beer. She froze feeling weird again while slightly swaying on her feet. She shook her head trying to shake off the weird sensation that felt as if it were creeping from somewhere deep inside her. She took a deep breath and let the fridge door creep closed on its own. Stepping to the granite island she leaned against it trying to get her bearings. She inhaled deeply through her nose and a strange smell seemed to fill her nostrils. It wasn't a horrible stinky smell; nothing left over from vomiting. Her eyes looked to the kitchen entrance and discovered Jerry standing there.

Jerry's head slightly tilted upon having noticed Maddi's odd expression the moment she looked to him. "Are you still feeling bad?" he asked her; that deceptive concern slithering forward. He moved into the kitchen approaching the island.

The closer Jerry came the stronger that smell became to Maddi's oddly intensified sense of smell. She kept inhaling; whatever he was wearing smelled damned good. "No," she shook her head trying to drive away that scent, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a little suspicious tilt of his head.

"Yeah," she nodded then slid the beer can into his direction; he caught it before it slid off the island top, "Nice catch." she smiled; there was distinct difference in the feel of her smile and what it reflected. There was definitely something off about her.

"Thanks," he kept his smile which broadened a bit more upon witnessing a change in hers. He popped the tab then took a lengthy swig basically consuming the entire contents. His eyes studied her a bit more as he set the can down atop the island; there was a distinct difference across her eyes, something had definitely changed in the manner her eyes were looking at him. Perhaps that shell of hers was finally on the verge to shattering and he was ready to take advantage of such a change. He stepped around the island; slowly took a few steps closer.

"You want another?" she asked him and heard oddness about her tone. She shook it off, "Um," she stepped back, "Just help yourself; I'll be back in a minute." She laughed nervously while aiming her thumb over her shoulder, "Gotta…well…I'll be back." She spun around; something really strange was going on with her; out of the kitchen and up the stairs she hurried.

He listened to the sound of her racing up the stairs. His shoulders shrugged; he had time to kill. He walked to the fridge, swung it open and discovered a nice array of different brands of beer all neatly placed. "Hmm," he hummed, "Ah," he reached into the fridge grabbing a nice bottle of imported ale. He twisted the top and took a good swig while stepping away from the fridge. He lowered the bottle, "Awe," he sighed, "Say one thing, the little fat man has good taste." He chuckled and made his way back into the living room. He stepped down into the sunken living room then did as instructed, made himself comfortable flopping back against the beige leather sofa and parked his boots atop the glass coffee tabletop. Leaning forward, he grabbed the remote to the huge sixty inch flat screen hung above the fireplace mantel. With a press of a button the television lit up and he started flipping channels; Monday night which meant his show was on, Las Vegas Flippers. He tilted back the bottle while setting the remote on his lap and eyes focused on the show.

Maddi stood before the wall mirror hung above the double sink vanity in her attached bathroom. She steadily worked the toothbrush over her teeth and tongue trying to get rid of that vomit after taste. She had already stripped and dressed in her typical white wife beater but covered over by a zip-up hooded sweatshirt and a pair of Hello Kitty pajama shorts. Her eyes stared at herself in the mirror while her mouth was foamy with toothpaste. She slowly pulled the toothbrush from her mouth as her eyes stared into their reflection, they slightly squinted then widened as there seemed a difference in the look of her eyes. She leaned closer to the mirror while lowering the toothbrush down into the oval sink with the water running. She turned her head slightly to the right then to left studying her eyes. "What…" she mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste; oddly her pupils looked larger and there was something different about the color of her eyes; the irises looked remarkably brighter with a tint of maybe amber. She quickly spit the mouthful toothpaste into the sink then rinsed her mouth out spitting it down into the running water. She again looked into the mirror as her hand reached grabbing the hand towel then wiped her mouth clean. Her eyes rapidly blinked but that same weird appearance was there.

She slowly turned her back to her reflection and leaned back against the vanity. "What the hell is happening to me?" she asked aloud then her mind returned to the reality that Jerry was downstairs. Her mind trailed back to the moment she caught that smell which caused a slight raise of her left brow. She left the bathroom flipping off the light then headed back downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard the distinct sound of the television; apparently he made himself at home. She paused after stepping off the bottom step; there that smell was again which prompted her to inhale deeply. Those strange changes she was experiencing seemed to quickly flip her from being worried and confused then flipped her into a totally different direction that aimed directly at the guest in the living room. Her bare feet moved quietly over the hallway hardwood; one over the other bringing almost sly motion to her entire body. The closer she came to the living room the stronger that intriguing scent. Was it the cologne he was wearing that smelled so damned good? She couldn't quite tell but whatever it was it was leading her into his direction.

Near the end of the hallway she slowed her steps with one hand gliding flat against the wall. She heard him chuckle in reaction to whatever he watching on Otto's pride and joy big screen. She reached the end of the hallway; damn he smelled so good! She stepped down into the living room tucking her hands behind her back with her fingers fidgeting. "I see you made yourself at home." She commented taking small foot over foot steps towards the sofa.

"Yep and Otto has excellent taste in beer," Jerry smiled then took another swig of imported beer.

"He'd be pissed," she softly laughed, "No one touches Otto's special beer. Well, until now."

"He likes me," Jerry stated, "I really don't think he'll mind."

"I don't really care," she confessed, "You can drink as many as you want." She sat down on the far end of the sofa and glanced to the television finding it strange that the guy was watching a reality show. Her eyes looked to over at him with smirk, "A reality show? Don't tell me you watch Real Housewives too."

"Every chance I get." He responded, "Nothing like rich bitches running around with not a care in their fragile little worlds. Not a single one knowing what real monsters are out there, outside their glass houses waiting to throw the biggest damned stone." He took another long swig tilting his head back. The bottle empty he leaned forward, dropped his boots to the floor, and set the bottle down with a clack against the glass. "Don't deny that you watch those so called reality shows." He lifted the remote and pressed the power button; he had plenty time to catch up on his shows.

"No I don't," she shook her head; "I'm into vampire movies remember; far from reality."

His eyes shifted from side to side then looked to her; boy was she wrong. "So, tell me what you like about these vampire movies." He was on vacation so he didn't have to rush-rush into anything; take his time, make a little dinner conversation. Typically he never paid attention to anything a potential meal item had to say because he never really gave a shit. Tonight he was making an exception just because he felt like it and feeding time wasn't no hurry since he already a good fill with the friend. He shifted to the side and leaned his elbow against the back of the sofa; getting comfortable.

"It's stupid," Maddi confessed though to her the reasons for always watching supernatural movies weren't stupid; just stupid to those around her including Otto and her mom.

"We'll see; tell me." Jerry urged her while the side of his head was propped against his hand.


	4. Getting A Little Hairy, Eh, Da Finale!

Fright Night 2011

Another Prequel

Part Four

Getting a Little Hairy

The Finale

_(Author)_

_Here we go! The ride is almost over! Jerry finally puts his finger on what makes Maddi smell so damned good! And Maddi figures out why Jerry smells so damned good! Oh, say hello and goodbye to Shelley! WHORE! _

"Okay," Maddi's shoulders shrugged, "I moved to this middle of nowhere place two years ago and learned that small town kids are super dickheads. I made one friend in two years, Tori; she befriended me and we were friends ever since." She never told anyone anything besides Tori and was sort of odd telling this guy who she didn't really know but perhaps since he's an out-of-towner it was slightly easier, "You might understand why they looked at me the way they did if you woulda seen me two years ago." She laughed a little just thinking about her shocking appearance, "I wasn't only the new chick; I was the new gothic chick. I had more than just an obsession with all things dark, vampires, werewolves, and everything else that went bump in the night. Obviously I ain't that gothic looking chick anymore but inside I always will be. Tori was the same; she and I went all out with the crazy gothic shit. Hell, even on Halloween we tried to summon the spirits with an Ouija board from K-Mart." She laughed again, "We even tired witchcraft. We went to Courtney Lake and set up a circle of candles and played with dark magic." Her mind slightly focused on that night.

Jerry was amused by this girl's little tail of screwing with what most call evil. What will she think the moment he let her in on his secret? Would she be terrified or in awe of his evil mastery self? "Go on," he urged her further, "It's getting interesting."

She blinked then looked over at him; "Okay," she lost a bit of her smile, "I never really thought about it until now."

"What's that?" he quickly asked; it was better than reality shows.

"What happened out there that night." She honestly never thought anything about what they had done and what transpired afterwards, "It was weird. We were just screwing around really. We heard all the stories of animal sacrifices happening out there so what better place to dabble in some black magic. We really wanted to figure out a way to make all those assholes pay for all the times they called us freaks." Her mind trailed further into the depths of that night; the old book they bought off EBay and the black candles forming a circle around them, "It was really creepy but we loved it. We got so into it; so into it we didn't even notice that our little witchery party was about to be crashed." Her smile was faded and eyes narrowed, "Those fuckers came outta nowhere laughing at us and surrounded us."

Jerry watched that very familiar expression of hatred begin to form over Maddi's youthful and pretty features. His eyes caught something else, something Maddi had noticed in her reflection; her eyes seemed to have changed. Even that aroma seemed to grow and grow as she traveled down a darker memory lane. He focused on her eyes as they were seemingly lost in those spoken memories; there was a glint of amber. There was something special about this girl and believed he was about to discover its origins by her little tale of witchcraft. He listened closely as she continued.

Maddi's eyes grew a little wider upon the mental pictures of cruelty. "We didn't know what the hell to do." She continued unweaving her tale that might just be a defining moment in her young life, "Those jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends shouted at us calling us freaks over and over. The only thing we thought to do was hightail it outta there; try to get back to the car. They were all pretty wasted but it didn't stop them from coming after us. Unfortunately they got hold of Tori and dragged her down into the lake cheering like a teenage mob of Salem witch hunters. I was scared." She took a short breath; that pain from earlier started to arise deep inside as if prompted by that horrible memory; her hand pressed against her abdomen, "I ran, left her there almost being put through that old witch test; if she floats she's a witch, if not, she ain't one. Bullshit right?" she shifted her eyes briefly to him then turned away, "It was nothing but woods out there, no campers to ask for help, just nothing but Mother Nature at her darkest hour. It was like something out of that Blair Witch movie but I was the witch and the one running." She could see it clearly in her head, the images of her running through the darkness and foliage dressed in complete black, hair dyed black, and black lining her eyes and coating her lips. "I was more scared than I ever was. But there was something darker than those woods and inside them; I felt it and inside I begged it for help."

Oh, it was getting damned good; he thought anxiously. He was damned glad he decided to have that little conversation with her before mealtime. It was probably the first time in probably a good century since he heard more than 'blah-blah-blah- and blah'. He anticipated the finale of that good campfire spook tale. Her eyes shifted back to him; her eyes practically beamed with a morbidity that he found quite appealing. Why hadn't he run into her elsewhere when he was on that destined quest to create the perfect army of complete darkness? She would have made one hell of an addition! He wished he could just pack her up and take her with him!

"I had one of those dicks on my ass." She continued; took little notice of the intrigue building in his eyes which seemed to be growing darker and blacker, "I started running with my damned eyes closed praying to whatever it was I felt out there. I tripped and fell face down into a damned mud hole and that asshole caught up to me. He started shouting to his friends that he caught me while laughing at me. I just closed my eyes again and kept on praying and praying. Then I heard it."

Oh, goodie, the finale; he sat up with growing anticipation. He watched her lips form a attractive sinister smirk.

Her eyes closed lightly practically hearing that memory loud and clear; that pain inside her transformed into an internal fever which spread outward making her entire body feel hot. "There was this grumbling coming from the bushes near us. Randy, the asshole, heard it too which freaked him out and sent him running." She spoke with her voice intense but oddly content, "I looked to those bushes and that grumbling continued to grow louder and louder but the weird thing was I wasn't afraid. I wasn't even scared when I saw the glow of its eyes; they were actually beautiful." Her eyes lightly opened; there was a strange intoxication filling within her discolored eyes, "It happened so fast but I didn't scream. I never screamed once even when it had me by the upper arm."

"What was it?" Jerry eagerly asked; he couldn't tell if she was full of shit or was telling the truth. Undoubtedly there was a distinct possibility that she was telling the truth; hell he existed and so why couldn't her fabled savior?

Her eyes lightly shifted toward him with that slight daze, "There was fur; I remember how it felt; so soft." Her tone sounded her daze clearly while her head lightly tilted, "It hurt like hell but I didn't scream because I knew it wasn't going to really hurt me or kill me. It made so many different sounds; it growled and whined and I swear there was almost something human too." Her eyes blinked rapidly trying to push back the daze then she shook her head feeling stupid having told such an unbelievable story, "This is stupid." She nervously laughed feeling ridiculous, "You probably think I've lost my mind."

"Nope," he simply stated with a shake of his head then he thought of something, "Is that why you're always wearing that." He lifted his hand and indicated to her sweatshirt.

"Yeah," she softly nodded, "When I got to the hospital they gave me a series of rabies shots, had to stay overnight for observation, and what I got out of it was a nasty scar."

"Show me," he eagerly requested.

"Why?" she asked not keen on showing her battle wounds having apparently been attacked by a Timber Wolf that was part of the many that have been nuisances to the country folk.

"I want to see." He urged her further.

Her shoulders shrugged then she lifted her hands and pulled the hoody back over her shoulders. She pulled it down further uncovering her right upper arm exposing the pretty massive scar. Her eyes stared down at the evidence of a night she wanted to forget; the night things escalated with being tortured by her so called high school peers. There was prominently raised scarring formed around the numerous canine teeth marks. She startled the moment he was right there grabbing hold of her arm. Her eyes frowned; never comfortable having anyone eyeing or studying the scar. Her mind was slightly distracted by her inhaling that powerful scent that came from him which heightened the heat burning its way through the layers of muscle and skin. Her attention returned the moment she felt him tug the sleeve from her right arm. "What are you doing?" she asked, again, frowning.

"Looking," he simply responded and gripped her wrist then raised her arm seeing the scarring traveled to the back of her arm, "Impressive."

"What?" she asked, uneasy by his admiration.

"Well, this explains a lot." He stated while lowering her arm but brought his fingertips to the raised scarring.

"What do you mean?" she asked with confusion and the return of nervousness while feeling his fingertips grazing along the arched shape of the scarring.

"I caught whiff of something different about you almost immediately but I just couldn't put my finger on it." He explained as if it were your typical casual conversation, "Now, I literally have my finger on it." He leaned closer and sniffed hovering above the scarring.

Maddi's eyes frowned watching him oddly sniff; what the hell was going on? She attempted to rise up but he quickly gripped her upper arm. "I really think now's a good time for you to go." She stated no longer wanting to be alone with the guy, "You're starting to weird me out." She gasped the moment his eyes looked to her; they were glossy black, solid black with an almost slick sheen.

"I apologize," he spoke with hints of his grown fangs, "Not my intention."

Her eyes grew wider upon witnessing something she had only seen in those hundreds of vampire movies. From the cheesy to the well made, there were always those signature white fangs. She watched him lift his hand then point his finger at her; the nail was lengthy and blackened into an almost claw-like appearance. "I knew it," she heard him speak while her eyes watched his lips closely and caught every glimpse of those fangs, "You're a very special young lady. I could smell it but just couldn't pinpoint why. Now I know." She started to tremble; a mixture of what she was seeing in front of her wide eyes and whatever was happening inside her. Her eyes blinked the moment he again spoke, "You're prayers were answered that night, Maddi," his voice was filled with intrigue, "Well, technically they're being answered right now on the first full moon of your adult life. You feel it, don't you?" Her eyes reluctantly shifted up and looked into his black eyes which seemed to smile with a strange excitement, "That's why you passed out earlier. That's why you're eyes are changing. It's all in the beginnings of a wonderful transition into the very thing that played your savior from those big bad bullies."

She pulled against the grip he had over her arm and felt the prick of his clawed nails. Her eyes shifted quickly to her arm then back to his face. "What the hell are you?" she quickly asked; perhaps not wanting to believe that what was before her wide eyes was something she thought lived in the fantasies of all those vampire films. She watched him turn his head slightly with a sly smirk across his lips then watched those lips again motion with glints of those very real fangs; "You know exactly what I am, Maddi." She listened to his voice as it passed those smirking lips, "And I'm getting a sense you're starting to figure out what you're about to become." She shook her head in denial; it was becoming a bad dream! She gave a strong tug against his grip, he released her and she slid off the smooth leather sofa landing on her rear on the floor. Her mind felt scrambled with too many unimaginable details. She scrambled backwards pushing herself up against the ottoman set in front of the matching leather chair. Her head started to pound in response to those unreal details. She felt her body trembling with every pore throughout her skin beading with sweat.

"This is an unexpected turn of events." Jerry stated as he rose up from the sofa keeping his fascinated black eyes focused on the troubled and confused young woman, "I just assumed you were riper than the rest; that smell so strong and bitterly sweetened. But, boy was I wrong." He stepped forward staring down at her; that scent had grown ten times in strength as he could see every portion of her bare skin glistening with sweat. "What's it feel like? Hmm?" he asked like a curious observer anticipating the show of a lifetime, "Is it painful? I could only imagine how it feels."

"What?" Maddi shouted confused; too much was happening all at once!

"I wonder," he thought aloud, "Will it all happen at once or a little at a time?" He thoughtfully pinched his chin between his clawed thumb and finger, "I guess we'll find out." He looked down at her then slowly crouched down in front of her, "But there's a problem; see by tomorrow or possibly the next day your friend's parents will be calling to check of their daughter." He thought for bit.

Maddi heard his words and they scared the hell out of her. She looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked, "What did you do to Tori?"

"Only thing she was good for," he blatantly stated, "While you were busy spilling your guts on the side of that dirt road," his eyes beamed evilly seeing the devastation forming over Maddi's face, "I showed her just how much it meant to me that she worked so damned hard to unknowingly set her BFF up with a vampire. The only way I know how."

"You killed her!" Maddi shouted at him.

"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders as if it weren't a big deal; does it all the time, "Hey, I did her a big one though; don't worry she won't be rising from that makeshift grave in the woods." He smirked finding humor in his own morbid words, "Besides, eventually you would have done much worse. With your mom and step dad out of town; Tori would've been the likely candidate for you to sink your new teeth into. So, I did you a favor too; now you don't have to mercilessly rip your best friend to shreds."

Maddi couldn't stop the tears; the closest thing to a sister she had ever known and her only friend was dead, killed by the creature in front of her. She darted her eyes from him; horrified and devastated all at once. Suddenly that pain again punched her in the abdomen forcing her to hunch forward with her fists balled and pushed against the pain. She loudly groaned and listened to a deepening of her tone. "Well, things are starting to progress." She heard his excited tone, "I've got an idea." She had no desire to know what the hell he was going on about! All she knew was something terrible was happening inside her along with knowing that poor Tori was dead.

Jerry rose up and pulled the cell phone from his side pocket then his wallet from the back pocket. He lifted his finger, "Just hold that thought." He turned around and slowly moved to the center of the room dialing a phone number he had stashed in his wallet.

Maddi desperately wanted to get away from the psychopathic vampire. She grabbed onto the ottoman and started to painfully pull herself up onto her feet. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire along with those stabs of intensifying pain. She managed onto her feet but was forced hunched over. "Hey, Shelley," she heard him sing into his cell. What in God's name was he up to? "Yeah, it's Jerry…Jerry Dandridge..." She started moving around the ottoman, "Yeah…hmm…okay…well…" she released her leverage on the ottoman and moved toward the step up from the living room, "Okay…yeah…Shelley…Shelley…" She reached out and grabbed hold of the wood beam then made her way up the two steps, "Shelley, would you care to come to my place in an hour?" she heard him question in a hurry; knowing Shelly he was having a hard time getting word in and did so with speed. She stepped into the hallway then leaned against the wall for support.

Jerry turned and discovered Maddi had snuck off. His eyes quickly scanned and there she was moving down the hallway. He shook his head hearing a bunch of excited babbling, "Yes, in an hour…" he shook his head while moving towards the hallway, "…Yes, an hour…okay?" God, the woman wouldn't shut the hell up for nothing; seemed like it was going to take an hour just to get her off the damned cell. He stepped up into the hallway keeping a close eye on Maddi who struggled walking while hunched over. "Okay… see you then… bye." He flipped the phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket. "So, where we going?" he asked Maddi who stopped and shakily looked over her shoulder at him, "Where do you think you're going?" He turned his head slightly and waited for an answer, "Hmm? You going upstairs, maybe? Well, I'm sorry," he stepped up to her and grabbed her by the arm then turned her pressing her back against the wall, "Company is coming to my house in an hour so we have to get going."

"What?" Maddi was beyond confused at that point, nothing made sense, "We?"

"Yeah," He smiled with his brows lifted, "It's your birthday and I've got something better than birthday cake and ice cream in mind."

"I…" she mumbled a bit; the pain and fever made it almost impossible to comprehend anything he said, "What the hell are you talking about?!" She was getting frustrated which seemed to intensify those strange symptoms that he seemed to know more about than her.

"Oh, let's just say it's a birthday surprise." He quipped with sarcasm mingled with delight. He turned; his hand gripping her upper arm tightly then pulled her with him into the kitchen. "I'm sure chubs wouldn't mind if I take a case of his finest beer." He moved to the fridge, flung it open; the door contents rattled; then grabbed a six-pack of the imported beer. He turned and pulled Maddi with him through the kitchen then towards the front door. He pulled her forward releasing her arm; she simply hunched over again with a groan. He swung open the front door, snatched her by the arm again then nudged her quickly onto the porch. The door slammed closed; he grabbed her arm and led her stumbling down the porch steps. He ignored her loud moans and groans while she persistently slouched over. To the pickup he led her; he set the six-pack into the truck bed then opened the driver's side door. He grabbed her under her arms, "Ups a daisy!" he sang then lifted her up into the truck and climbed in behind her shoving her to the middle.

Within seconds the engine revved then the pick-up backed up and the beastly truck turned around. With a slight spin of the tires against the gravel, the pick-up sped out onto the dirt road and headed towards the small town. About fifteen minutes the Dodge Ram moved into town and headed onto the road that connected Mass City and Greenland. A few more minutes the truck rolled up onto the single driveway of the blue house on the hill and rolled beyond onto the lawn beside the house then parked near the back porch. Jerry got out of the truck, reached into the back truck bed fetching the beer then reached into the cab fetching Maddi. He practically had to drag her out of the truck; she dropped down awkwardly and fell to the ground. He assisted her to a staggering stand then pulled her from the door and kicked the closed. Towards the screen door he tugged her, so much excitement! He pulled her passed him releasing his grip; she could barely stand as things seemed to progress nicely but hopefully not too nicely since company would be there in about forty-five minutes.

He managed to get her through the back door and again released her then grabbed the door slamming it shut. He moved to the fridge, set the imported ale inside then again shifted his attention on Maddi who dropped to her knees onto the lanolium floor. He stepped up behind her, crouched down tucking his arms under her then lifted her back up on her unsteady feet. The heat that feverishly dampened her skin and clothing he felt; she was extremely sluggish and barely capable of standing on her own. "Hang on just a little longer," he urged then gathered her up into his arms; not well known for chivary. He carried her from the kitchen then to the stairs and up he went effortlessly. "Almost there." he stated moving onto the landing then moved to the door across from the stairs. The door being already cracked open he simply turned around and stepped back pressing the door inward.

Once inside the vacant room, he back kicked the door closed then lowered Maddi onto her feet. He held her up with one arm; she was nearly limp as her body continued to tremble. His hand brushed the hair from the side of her face; the chocolate strands dampened by sweat. "You going to be alright, hmm?" he asked watching how her eyes fluttered and rolled, "Maddi," he sang her name and patted the side of her clammy face, "Stay with me, Maddi." he urged and watched her eyes attempting to focus on him. He leaned his head forward as her head slightly hung back limply. Through his nostrils he sniffed that wonderfully powerful scent that only one species of creature could emulate; a werewolf. He never had much use for pets and werewolves were so damned stubborn when it came to taming. In the past he ran into lycans on occasion; they typically hung out in packs while hunting the woodlands all over the world. This poor sweet future bitch was all alone; the likeliness that she could find a local pack of her own kind was unlikely unless the local Timber Wolf packs took in half breeds.

There finally was a sign of life; Maddi's eyes managed to stay open as she heard the distinct sound of Jerry sniff. Her head started to lift from the limp position. Filling her senses again was the scent that earlier twisted her mind in whole other direction. She listened to him continue to indulge in her scent that he strangely found intriguing. Her head lifted higher and slowly she inhaled pulling in that scent that was uniquely his. Her eyes grew wider; their intense discoloration glint an animalistic glow as they shifted towards him. That growing something inside her forced back all the confusion and fear; the heartbreak of her friend's horrible demise was pushed back from her conscience. Her head turned focusing her eyes more. Her feet pressed down against the floor strengthening her stance on her own. She lightly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply his vampire musk delivering it throughout her heightened sense. Her left arm lifted then slowly her hand inched towards the side of his head; her fingers twitched nearing thick waves of his black hair.

Jerry's eyes snapped open upon the moment he felt a touch at the side of his hair. He quickly leaned back with his head turned bringing his eyes to hers. His brows frowned; her eyes had an entirely different expression which was a pleasant surprise. He took a step back sliding his arm from around her; she now stood perfectly balanced on her own. "Well," he spoke up, "You're looking better." He noticed the intensity within her wild looking eyes; the pupils significantly larger than earlier and vibrantly encircled by a ring of amber toned pale brown. Oh, there was definitely a huge change that had taken place in a matter of twenty minutes. There was another distinct scent beginning to mingle with that first scent; he took another sniff; the term 'bitch in heat' suddenly came to mind. There was one specific thing that many of the tales of werewolf progression shared; the very beginning all werewolf's experienced a heightened sexual allure and attraction. He earlier, in the fatty's kitchen, caught a glimpse of the beginnings of that sexually attraction and in front of him now it was apparently peaking. Well, typically he was always causing the ladies a bout of sexual attraction towards him because that was only natural. Yet, there was a hint of allure happening, a reversal of sorts, where her own radiating musk had him going from the very beginning. Yep, she was special alright!

"I feel weird." Maddi finally spoke and felt the motion of her lips brushing against the first hint of animal canines that had sprouted top and bottom.

"I don't doubt that." he commented and again found himself sniffing; his eyes glossed over with blackness. He took a step forward; hell he hadn't felt that drawn into a scent before in probably never. His instincts drew him closer then he took a step to the side and stepped behind her; persistently leaning closer drawing in more of that alluring scent she persistently radianted from each and every transforming pore.

She found her head turning; her senses too collecting his alluring scent. Her nose twitched with each quick inhale. Her head turned to the left as he stepped around her. "You smell..." she again inhaled seemingly unable to get enough of his scent, "...what is that?" She was totally consumed by what filled her nostrils.

"I'd ask you the same," he spoke stepping in front of her, "But there's no reason to." He again stepped forward and leaned forward taking a long drawn out sniff, "I now exaclty what I smell."

Her head shifted to her right looking to the side of his face. "What?" she asked, again inhaling deeply with her eyes softly fluttering in response to the scent. Her eyes focused as he turned his head looking her in the eyes with his which were richly blackened. Her eyes looked to his mouth and watched closely as those slightly sneering lips motioned over his fangs; "You're in season." she listened to him speak while focusing her eyes on his lips. She felt one corners of her mouth curve upward into a soft smirk, "What I'm smelling; what does that say about you?" she asked; the manner she spoke changed being given a subtle tinge of lust.

He leaned even closer bringing his face to the side of hers, again he sniffed, "Says," he spoke with a wicked hiss within his own lusting tone, "I pretty much know you're in season." Her head turned slightly more nearing her lips to his. He never, in all his centuries of living, had interest in inter-species mingling but there was always a first for everything; right? His lips snarled back with temptation. Hell, he was on damned vacation; why shouldn't he mix it up a little more? Nothing wrong with living things up; definitely nothing wrong expanding his long horizons. To hell with it; he thought; then took the plunge and crushed his lips to hers. What a rush; going to have some serious bragging rights having taken on the challenge of experimenting outside his immortal race! There was a distinct difference than macking with another vampire. In all rights, both species were animals of sorts; their natures were remarkably the same; loved the hunt, the taste of fresh blood, and a sexual nature that surpassed any simple mortal's. He could practically taste that animalistic lust while kissing a werewolf for the first time ever! What a vacation!

He pulled back; damn she bit his lip with her newly inherited canines. The tip of his tongue pressed against the light taste of his own blood; a sharp prick against his bottom lip. He looked at her with brows curiously lifted. "Sorry," he heard her quickly say though there was no indication of it in her tone. "Don't be," he responded, "I like it rough." His hand reached behind her grabbing the back of her hair then crushed his lips firmly against hers. He felt the vibration of her animalistic purr against his lips then it quickly went into an unexpected direction. For the first time since, well, never; he went crashing backwards against the closed door. Okay, well, that was totally out of nowhere; he thought; he regained his composure. He liked it rough but, damn, typically he was the one doing the roughing up not the other way around. His eyes were wide looking in her direction.

See, sometimes things don't entirely go right when you don't go along with a well thought out plan. Several feet before him stood an ever progressing werewolf, a she-bitch in the works. Her eyes were abnormally larger and consumed by that wolf-like appearance; the pupils larger as was the ringed iris, almost the entirety of the white of her eyes had vanished with just a little sliver at the outer corners of both eyes. Her head started this whole strange back and forth sway side to side with her wild eyes focused on him as if he were the evening meal. Her shoulders twisted backwards then forward while the fingers of her hands twitched similar to the manner of spider legs dancing against the threads of a finely woven web. He watched her lips pull back into a wide snarl; the canines that earlier bit his lips had also grown in length. Alright, he had to admit, she looked quite appealing in that stage of progression but the strength progression was a bit more than expected. Oh, he felt a challenge coming on! He was possibly going to be the first of his kind to nail her kind and if it meant willingly taking a type of beating then so be it. Oh, it was so on; his lips formed a snarled grin. He stepped away from the door watching her head lower at the chin and those big eyes of hers aimed directly on him, her target.

"Hey, Maddi," he spoke while listening to her lowly grumble, "What big eyes you have." He was going to play this for all its worth and then some. He took slow steps forward bending slightly at the knees prepared for a good all out battle version of foreplay.

Maddi gave a low chuckle upon hearing his comment which referenced the fable Little Red Riding Hood. Her head jerked slightly turned as her hand lifted and tucked the hair behind her slightly pointed ears. "All the…better to see you with…Jerry." She purred passed her lightly snarled lips. Her feet remained firmly planted on the floor with her eyes completely focused on the vampire Jerry.

Well, role play; not typically his things when he usually was the villain. Who in that situation was the true villain? "Well, well," he sang continuing his eased steps towards her; watched her again jerk her head to the opposite side, "What big ears you have." He was going to play along, made for some interesting vacation memories.

She again chuckled; "All the better…" her lips moved in a sultry motion against the lengths of her canines, "…to hear you with…Jer." Her eyes closely followed his every move; the closer he came the more delightful he smelled.

She was looking and sounding positively wicked which built up his excitement. He dared himself and moved in front of her. His eyes studied those deliciously nasty canines; "Maddi," he sang her name, "My what…big teeth you have." His lips snarled back as his nose wrinkled upon sniffing her steadily flowing scent.

Her head rolled then her eyes stopped wide on his face. Her chuckle had a lower and more sinister tone; "Well, Jerry," she again purred followed by an excited whimper, "Do I really have to explain?" Her head titled coyly.

"Actually," his lips formed a wider grin exposing the full lengths of his face, "No, it's pretty self explanatory." He darted forward without another thought before she took the initiative.

A royal blue and rust dotted Buick rolled up onto the blue house on the hill's driveway then parked behind the chrome and black Dodge Ram. Tall and way too thin Shelley got out of her old beater of a car dressed in overly tight jeans and tank top that barely enhanced those mosquito bites for breasts. Her long sticks for legs move passed the pick up making her way towards the back porch; the front obviously lacking steps. She neared the porch screen door; lifted her hand to knock against it but the porch light quickly snapped on. "Come on in, Shelley!" she heard that handsome devil from the store call from inside the house; the door leading from the porch and into the house was already open. She smiled wide which heightened the thinness of her features. She opened the screen door and made way onto the porch then moved for the entrance into the house. "Hey," she sang with her high pitched tone stepping into the doorway and scanned the kitchen. "I'm in the dining room," she heard his heavenly voice again, "Grab a beer!" Her smile broadened as she stepped her flip-flopped foot inside. She looked to the left finding the fridge then sang, "Thanks."

Jerry had just uncovering his restored Harley. His eyes peered into the kitchen through the doorway while he fanned out the grease stained sheet spreading it over the dining room's hardwood floors. "Thanks for coming." He said watching her leave the fridge holding one of Otto's imported beers. He stood near the edge of the sheet watching the gullible forty-something step into the dining room.

"Thanks for inviting me." Shelley sang not paying attention to the sheet spread over the floor but saw the newly restored Harley, "Nice bike." She gestured to the bike with her beer holding hand. Her eyes studied the stud; he stood shirtless next to the motorcycle.

"Thanks," he reached his hand and stroked the chrome handlebar of the mighty hog, "Just got it finished and just in time too."

"Oh, really?" Shelley asked while taking a swig of beer. Her slightly sunken eyes looked back to him.

"Yeah," he simply replied then waved her forward, "You want to try it on for size?" He patted the leather seat.

"I sure do!" Shelley excitedly answered and stepped forward onto the sheet. She moved near the center of the sheet but came to a stop upon hearing something that sounded like a low growl. "What was that?" she questioned along with her eyes, "Do you have a dog?"

"Not exactly," He stated as his eyes shifted to Shelley's right.

Shelly looked confused by what he meant. Another growl sounded a bit closer; her head slowly turned followed by her body. Before she could completely turn facing the direction the growls came from she was leapt upon and crashed down to the floor. Her scream was quick but shortened with a loud crunch.

Jerry smiled as his eyes were blackened and reflected the gruesome scene taking place before them. A spurt of blood splattered across him, from the side of his face across his torso. His head slowly turned while smearing his hand down the angle of the splatter across his face. His eyes briefly looking to his blood smeared hand then eagerly his licked the flat of his tongue up the smeared blood. His lips rubbed together then made a slight grimace; "Damn and I saved her for last." He shook his head not finding Shelley's blood that tasty. His eyes again looked to the massacre continuing; he crossed his arms over his blood splattered chest and watched with amusement as the unique werewolf form of his very special friend Maddi tore Shelley's twitching body to shreds with ferocious claws and a mouthful of meat tearing teeth. "You're messier than me." He commented with a chuckle.

The flames consumed the Dodge Ram; in the truck bed burned the shredded remains of Shelley the only employee from Elm's. The Harley revved as it rolled down the dirt road leading from the old mine smoke stack. As the Harley moved onto another dirt road an explosion erupted signaling the complete destruction of the pickup and the body. Jerry Dandridge drove his redone Harley along the long stretch of dirt road; no streetlights with nothing but nature lining the road. In the night sky loomed a three quarter moon which managed to brighten the road along with the Harley's single headlight. His lips held a smug smirk while enjoyed for a final time the clean and crisp air of small town life. Maybe another time he would vacation in the great north wood of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan but at another location surrounded by similar forests and nature. What a vacation; he thought to himself while feeling the cool air flow over his handsome features. His lips broadened their smug grin.

Further down the secluded road and stretch of farm land he turned the Harley onto the gravel driveway of Otto Garvinen's farm house and land. He heard the riot of the hunting dogs as they immediately sniffed his arrival. His boots dropped to the ground as the bike when to a stop; his eyes focused on the front porch. The front door opened and Maddi stepped out lugging a filled backpack over her shoulder then she made her way off the porch. He smiled watching her make her way towards him and the Harley. "Got everything you need?" he asked his latest triumph; had himself a rough go but managed to carve another notch in his centuries old metaphorical bedposts; werewolf, check!

"Yep," Maddi replied as she mounted the bike behind Jerry then wrapped her around him; ready to begin her new life elsewhere.

Jerry revved the Harley, "Where can I drop you, young lady?" he asked preparing to turn the bike around in the driveway.

Maddi leaned against him resting her chin on his shoulder; "If you don't mind," she spoke over the idling motor, "I was thinking about somewhere down in the Appalachians; Kentucky or Tennessee; around those parts."

"Nope, don't mind at all; was planning on Georgia myself." Jerry responded then turned around in the driveway with the latest addition to the darker side of the world.

_(Author)_

_So, what did y'all think of this prequel? It was a pleasure for this here, typically a solid 1985 Fright Night fan, to write this. Not only did I give a huge howl to my fellow Yoopers; I again got Jerry laid. Everything mentioned about local details about this little bit of life in the middle of nowhere is pretty much existent. I truly hope you enjoyed this other little chapter in Jerry 'hey guy' Dandridge's long, long life! He has definitely grown on me in all the creepiest ways imaginable which seriously makes him a pleasure to write. _

_And if you enjoy my fan fiction, please, check out my original book published on Amazon; Krimson: Book One Bloodlines. You love vampires and those that are total dicks and those with an awesome sense of humor; you'd like my book! Also, for more craziness from this weird chick; go to YouTube and look up Heidi GaGa4FrightNight Saily and watch some seriously weird crap put to extremely weird music!_

_Big Ass Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


End file.
